<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Assistant by Taciturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376539">Personal Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn'>Taciturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Shenanigans, Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, CEO!Lucifer AU, Chair Sex, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Forgive me for my endless thirst, I'm trash you're trash we're all trash, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, sex on a desk, vibrating panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has been sent to the human realm to study their behaviors. By some miracle, you landed a job interview with his illustrious company as his personal assistant. A lot of extra work not listed on the job posting is required of you, to say the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adapting to the human world wasn’t hard. Humans were after all, predictable little things, easily swayed by their desires, it didn't take much effort at all to make them bend to his will. Lucifer’s time thus far ‘learning’ about the human realm had netted him a sizable company under his control. It wasn’t long before he became bored of that. Being a CEO of Akuzon meant many things. One being that he was always busy and needed some help around his office. Previous attempts at having a personal assistant failed him as they never satisfied his needs and kept up with the workload.</p><p>Somehow, you found yourself looking at the ad in the paper and hastily applying to the job It seemed too good to be true. It paid well, was for a reputable company, was close to home, and you fit the criteria listed. It was a shot in the dark, you knew there must be hundreds of others clamoring for the position as well. However, much to your surprise only a couple of weeks passed when you received an email requesting your presence for an interview.</p><p>The office building was massive, fitting right in with the many sky scrapers of the city. After putting on the best interview clothes you had and making your makeup was on point, you had thought you were ready for anything. Seeing the building and stepping inside it’s grand spaces had you faltering for a moment, a shiver of nervousness running down your spine. Almost everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing to see who it was at their front door. The nervousness increased as their gazes bored down into you, making you think you had gotten the wrong building.</p><p>“Are you here for an interview?” A young lady at the front desk asked cheerfully, noticing how lost you seemed.</p><p>“Ah! Yes! I am! For the position of Lucifer’s secretary.” You explained, relieved that there were some helpful people there.</p><p>The lady raised an eyebrow, surprised that someone so green would be chosen for such a high ranking position, but didn’t press the issue any further. Dialing a few numbers into the phone at her desk, she made a quick call. “Yes, she’s here… I’ll bring her right up.” She looked up at you, a sweet smile on her face and got up to guide you to the elevators on the other side of the floor. “He’ll be ready to see you once you get to his floor.”</p><p>“His floor?”</p><p>“Yes. His office is one of the top floors of the building. As his secretary, you’ll be responsible for taking care of it as well as any other duties he asks of you.” She explained. “You’re so lucky… I applied for that position ages ago, but couldn’t pass the interview phase. I hope you fare better than me.”</p><p>“I hope so too…” You agreed, hoping to hide the shaking in your voice.</p><p>The trip to the top floor seemed to stretch forever. The light music in the background did little to soothe your anxiety as you watched the numbers climb higher and higher until they stopped at 60 and the doors slid smoothly open after a soft chime.</p><p>“Well, this is where I leave you. He’s right beyond those doors.” The lady gave you a small reassuring push forward and before you could have any second thoughts, the doors closed and you were left alone, facing tall frosted glass doors. Taking one last stuttering breath, you took the steps forward to push open the doors. They were much heavier than expected and after a bit of a struggle, you finally managed to open it.</p><p>Before you sat the most impeccable man you had ever seen. The very image of power in a young and handsome man. The name plate placed at the very edge confirmed to you that he was indeed to be the man who was going to be conducting the interview. It was difficult to get your mind past how handsome he was. His perfectly parted hair framed his face and its long, delicate features. He wore a black fitted suit, one that probably cost more than any number you could imagine. Each stitch in its place to accentuate the lines of his body and to cut an imposing figure, even when seated. Everything about him oozed control and power. You had every right to be nervous.</p><p>He sat behind a massive desk; the only documents in front of him were what you expected to be your files. Most everything else, save for his nameplate, had been cleared off. If he had done this to intimidate you, he was doing an exceptionally good job without even saying a damn thing. “Come in. Have a seat. I’ve been expecting you.” He beckoned and gestured at the seat in front of him, his eyes raking up and down your figure, assessing everything about you. All the while, you were powerless to deny his request. His voice was soothing, low and lulled you into a strange sense of security.</p><p>Sinking into the seat in front of the desk, you sat just at the edge, reminding yourself to keep your posture proper and to keep your appearance as professional as possible. You needed to employ every trick in the book in order to succeed in the interview; and Lucifer knew that. His expression was unreadable as he waited for you to settle in, his hands idly flipping through your resume. “So, tell me, what do you think you can bring to this company working for me?”</p><p>Ah, there it was, the interview questions. You had prepared for this and the answer you rehearsed fell easily from your lips. “I have a lot of experience in working as an office manager. I understand that my duties may extend past what was listed in the job posting. However, I am willing to take in the extra hours and to work whatever job is given to me to ensure that your position and your reputation remains as impeccable as it has always been since the start. I will bring a new level of efficiency in your workflow and I will be a great asset to your company as such.”</p><p>He hummed, seeming uninterested in what you had to say. You began to sweat a bit at the back of your neck. Perhaps he had expected something more unique? Once again, he flipped through the pages of your resume, not really reading anything, just looking at the information you had put down. “I see… And how do you deal with pressure or stressful situations?”</p><p>Again, another question you had prepared for. “The easiest way to diffuse stressful stressful situations or overwhelming workloads is to make extensive lists. I like to break things down into their basic components so that large tasks are much more manageable in a timely manner.</p><p>He hums again, a vague sound of approval this time, nodding only slightly before making a mark on the papers in front of him. “Very good. Final question. How do you like to be managed?” His eyes flick up to you and there’s something in the way he gazes in your direction that makes your heart beat faster. There was something in the way his eyes trailed up and down your body that had you sitting up straighter than before.</p><p>“As long as I have clear direction, I will be able to work independently or as a team as needed.”</p><p>Much to your surprise, Lucifer smiles at the answer, circling something on the paper before getting up and sauntering over to you. “That’s very good to hear.” he said quietly, turning to look out the floor to ceiling windows to the cityscape his office overlooked. “There will be a lot of times where I can be demanding and ask you to stay later than usual hours. Will your priority still be this job if I ask this of you?”</p><p>You swallowed, not sure how you felt about the question, his tone had an undercurrent of electric energy that had you heating up and shivering at the same time. “Y-yes.” You stated after a brief pause, entranced by the curve of his spine and how well his pants fit his ass. “I can do that. I plan on making this position more than a job. I am looking for a career here.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded again, still not making any eye contact with you, which gave you plenty more time to ogle at how his posture and his stance against the window struck such a formal and imposing figure. At this point, he could tell you to work three twenty hour shifts in a row and you wouldn’t complain. The prospect of a hot boss, great pay and a job that was close to home was too tempting to you.</p><p>“If you accept this position, you will be placed on a probation period, as is customary for this company.” He explained and your heart started to beat faster. Did this mean you landed the job? You couldn’t tell if he was psyching you up for potential disappointment or if he was genuinely starting to offer you the job. “Once I’ve gone over your performance during your probationary period, your salary will increase. Additional raises and bonuses will be offered as I see fit for… exceptional work.” You couldn’t see it, but rather, you felt him smirking at his reflection in his reflection. “Does that sound acceptable to you?”</p><p>“Yes…” You breathed, mouth watering at the aspect of being able to make so much money. It was more than any other job you worked for paid.</p><p>Humans were such easy little playthings to control.</p><p>Lucifer walked back to you, standing in front of his desk and leaning against the heavy wood. “Your job will be of course to do what I request, many times without question. There will be many sensitive documents that you will handle and that requires your utmost confidentiality.”</p><p>“I understand.” You said bluntly, trying to calm your heart and your breathing to no avail.</p><p>“You understand that this position also may also involve some after hours activities which I will ask for you to partake in. They are not written on the job description, but they are paramount to this position. Don’t worry… I’ll be sure you receive clear and concise directions on exactly what to do as my personal assistant.”</p><p>You blinked. The way he worded the phrase seemed off, but you couldn’t put your finger on what. It was odd, he had always referred to the job as ‘this position’ until just now. It was the first time the actual job title until he tugged at the cuffs of his suit, undoing the buttons. “Oh…” You breathed, eyes wide, cheeks blushing brightly when you realized what he meant, the bulge in his pants was all the proof you needed for there to be absolutely no miscommunication. From the looks of it, you could only surmise that he was barely half mast in that state. Fuck, what kind of monster is he hiding in there?</p><p>“Before we sign the papers and you accept the job, I would like to do a test run to make sure you’re a good fit for the company.”</p><p>“Yes… of course.” You were practically panting, eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed. You pressed your legs together trying to hide the arousal that started pooling there after the realization that you would be servicing your future boss in rather intimate ways. That fact alone had you ready to sign whatever contract he produced in a heartbeat.</p><p>“We’ll begin by seeing how good you are at following directions. Stand up, please.” He flicked his fingers upward, eyes traveling up and down your body, knowing exactly the kind of reaction he was pulling out of you.</p><p>You were upon your feet in an instant, hands at your side, back straight as a board and your legs together. You barely dared to breathe as he left his spot on his desk to circle you. You could feel his gaze taking in every detail. He was close enough for you to smell the cologne he wore waft past you as he passed your side and you suppressed a shiver.</p><p>“What kind of posture is this?” He chided, pressing the spot between your shoulder blades gently, pushing your shoulders back. “Just because you’re standing up straight does not mean you’re doing it properly.” Lucifer tsked, shaking his head slightly. “How do you expect to represent me and this company if you look like a cardboard cut out.” His hands left a trail of goosebumps across your skin as he adjusted your body as he saw fit. Your hands folded neatly in front of you, your legs now just shoulder width apart and your shoulders back, he took another circle around you to reassess your stance. “Much better.” He murmured. “It will do you well to remember how this feels. I won’t be so lenient if I see you looking so foolishly in front of a client.”</p><p>You nodded, memorizing just how he had posed your body, reminding yourself to practice in the mirror. You didn’t dare speak unless he gave you permission to, just something about how he stalked around you made it impossible to raise any objections.</p><p>“Stay still unless I say otherwise.” Lucifer commanded next. “It’s important that you are at attention no matter what the circumstances. When I ask for your… special services, you will refer to me as Sir.” His finger traced the hem of your pencil skirt, pulling it up just a bit and you fought back the urge to flinch. “But of course, I should say that right now, you have the power to stop this at any time. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“Yes who?” Lucifer’s tone was sharp and the hand playing at the hem of your skirt moved to place a firm spank on your ass. The pain coursing down your leg, you jumped a bit, but remembered his command to stay still.</p><p>“Yes… Sir…”</p><p>“Good.” He nearly purred, leaning in to kiss the shell of your ear, his breath hot against your skin and his hand once again traveled to the hem of your skirt, playing with the fabric and pulling it up until he got a good view of the lacy lucky panties you decided to wear that day. “Very good.” he praises, tracing his fingers across the flimsy fabric. Your breath hitches as he brushes light touches across your bare skin. You stay still, demanding that your body stop trembling, though Lucifer can clearly tell just how nervous you are, shaking like a little lamb at his behest. In a show of dominance, he lets your skirt fall back down, cupping your face to pull you into a heated kiss.</p><p>Your mind is practically blank at this point, hands still clasped in front of you, gripping each other like your life depended on it while he claimed your lips and took your breath away. At some point you had reciprocated, kissing him back and earning a low growl from the back of his throat as a reward. He pulled away, your lipstick smeared across his face and his eyes glittering in lust as he looked at your disheveled form in perfect posture. “Hmm… yes… I think you’ll fit right into my needs.” He appraised, rubbing his chin and smirking. The expression sends a shiver down your spine but you didn’t dare move.</p><p>His hand guides you two steps forward towards his desk. “Bend over.” He commands and you oblige, your chest laying on the surface of the mahogany desk. Your hips flush against the edge of it while your hands stretched out to grasp at what it could to stay still as he asked. He readjusts you again, spreading your legs further, straining the fabric of your skirt. With a tsk of frustration, he pulled the offending piece of clothing up to your waist, letting the cool AC hit the back of your thighs and allowing him to spread your legs even further. In your heels, you could feel your calves tremble as you struggled to keep the position he had set for you. Thankful for the desk to cling onto, you used it to ground yourself as your ass is exposed to him. Your legs spread to the point where you were bent sharply, completely level with the desk and your hot core could feel the air conditioning blow past your heated nether lips. “You look good spread across my desk like this. I’ll be sure to make use of this position often.” He commented, rubbing your ass gently, teasing you through the fabric of your panties. His fingers brush across the wet spot on your panties and you can feel the it mold against your wet heat. Embarrassed, you stifled the whine that formed at the back of your throat. Even if the two of you were on a separate floor from others, you didn’t know if there were others right outside those heavy glass doors.</p><p>His teasing seemed to last forever and you could just see how much he was enjoying it whenever you dared to glance up and see your lewd reflection in the mirror with that salacious grin on his face as he fingered you oh so gently and left you on the edge of wanting more. Every time you glanced up even briefly, he always made sure to make eye contact with you in the reflection, knowing just how much you were affected by his basic touches.</p><p>Of course, he wasn’t getting out of the exchange with nothing. The slight bulge in his pants earlier had strained into an impressive tent seeing his new assistant splayed out before him, eager to please. Humans were such predictable creatures. Predictable, yet so much fun to toy with. He couldn’t get enough of the soft sighs that came from your lips as you held back your noises. It only made him want to see break for him even more. His slender, manicured fingers finally gave you a little relief, pressing against the wet spot in your panties and following the curves of your pussy lips that had molded themselves there due to your slick. At that, your hips bucked back, urging him to give him more but a firm hand on your lower back stopped any further movements. “I did not say you could move.”</p><p>You whined, clutching onto the edge of the desk, your fingers sore and locking up from how hard you were holding on. You weren’t sure how you were going to handle this sort of treatment on the regular when the trial run was already driving you mad with need. As if he could sense your impatience, he finally pulled down your panties, allowing your legs a brief reprieve as he took them off and tossed them to the side before making you resume the position you had held for who knew how long.</p><p>“For a trial run, you’re doing very well.” He cooed, smirking as he saw your glistening folds. “I should remind you that there are people still working in the building. We may have a floor to ourselves, but please keep that in mind and don’t scream too loudly now.” He chuckled darkly, tracing the curve of your ass and finally sinking a finger into your heat. Just the feeling of being penetrated by something had you keening and you struggled to keep yourself from screaming. “Ooh, that’s a pretty noise you make… Please make more of those.” he encouraged, slowly sliding his finger in and out of you.</p><p>“Y-yes sir.” You panted, your legs ached, but the pain was absolutely nothing compared to the pleasure that was building up in your abdomen just from feeling a finger slowly fuck you. You had come in for an interview and your soon to be boss was unraveling you in ways you had only fantasized about. All the while, Lucifer remained the very image of composure, if it weren’t for his very obvious hard on being pressed against the back of your thigh, you would have thought he was impervious to the scene he had orchestrated. Every time his finger dragged itself out of you, you let out an appreciative mewl, mind reeling as he pressed every button he needed for you to submit completely to him.</p><p>You lost track of time and how many times he left you wanting more with how his finger moved in and out of you. At some point, he had added a second, then a third, deliciously stretching you out. You were so wet and ready for him, you could feel your essence drip down your thighs as your legs struggled to keep you upright. Lucifer was patient, he had lived several millennia already, edging you until you were a begging mess on top of his desk for a few hours was absolutely nothing to him.</p><p>In a show of surprising restaurant, he pressed hot kisses against the back of your neck, nipping at your skin whenever you let out a particularly breathy sigh. The scent of sex and his cologne enveloped you and you were practically dizzy with need. “Sir…” You whined after he had curled his fingers in you, making you see stars and your walls trembled, clenching around his fingers. “Please… I need more…”</p><p>“Oh?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and removing his fingers, much to your dismay. He watched in amusement as your pussy twitched, clenching around air now that his fingers were no longer filling you. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he was surprised how long you had held out before you were begging for him. His erection had pressed against his impeccably tailored pants for so long, it was almost painful, yet, he couldn’t let you have your way just yet. Even if it was a trial, he still wanted to see just how far he could push you. “You think you really deserve more? You haven’t even gotten this job yet.”</p><p>His fingers were back on your wet, sopping cunt, sliding up and down your labia, rubbing slow, firm circles around your clit. You wailed, bucking your hips and forgetting the command to stay still until his other hand reminded you by spanking your ass cheek. “No moving.” He growled and you struggled to obey, stilling your body even though every part of you screamed to squirm and beg for him. “You will get more when I decide you get more.”</p><p>You could only nod in reply, letting him use your body as he saw fit. “For your next test. You will cum when I tell you to.” he breathed, pressing his finger against your clit, making you choke back a sob of pleasure. “After that, I promise you, you’ll be at the last part of the interview.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. I’ll do what you want, Sir. Whatever you say, Sir.” You babbled mindlessly, your body aching for relief and release. The torture and pleasure he could pull out of you with just his fingers had your mind jumping to the future to what other things he could elicit out of you.</p><p>“Good girl.” He praised, patting your hair in a surprisingly soft gesture. He followed the gentleness with a chaste kiss on your lips before going right back to being the commanding figure you had met him as. He plunged his fingers into you again, knuckle deep and pumping in and out of you furiously, loving the way your walls fluttered and clenched as you held off on your orgasm until he permitted it. “You are so obedient… just what I like.” He praised breathlessly, working you closer and closer to the point of no return.</p><p>You couldn’t think straight, you didn’t care if others heard the lewd sounds coming from your lips as you whined, begging for release. You were so close, you wanted to cum so badly, but your determination to pass his test outweighed your desire and you held out until his silky voice whispered the blissful word into your ear. “Cum…” He purred and you gratefully crumbled, your body spasming around his fingers, milking it like it was his cock. Soft whines escaped your lips and tears of gratitude streaked down your face.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.” You panted, blissed out and feeling weightless after such a powerful orgasm. Your vision blurred as you stared blankly at the wall, wondering if this was the end of the interview. Lucifer’s fingers leaving your sore pussy sure seemed to signal that things had reached a conclusion. Glancing up at the reflection in the windows, you flushed bright red when you saw Lucifer lewdly cleaning his fingers off with his tongue.</p><p>“Hmm… I think you would do well.” He said once his fingers no longer shone with your essence. He sauntered over to the other side of the desk where you clung onto for dear life. Sinking into his chair, he casually opened up one of the drawers, pulling out a contract and placing it in front of you. “If you believe you can keep up with my demands, then all you have to do is sign on the dotted line at the bottom. He slid you an ornate fountain pen into your hand.</p><p>Your trembling digits could barely hold onto the pen and you moved to start reading the contract, going over the terms and conditions of your new position. Most of it was the basic business jargon seen in every typical job. There were a few things that seemed out of place, but in your just fucked state of mind, it was very difficult to focus on what about them seemed wrong. Unable to really think straight about what you were getting yourself into, you placed the pen onto the paper, eager to start your new job.</p><p>Just as you the pen started to move, you heard the sound of a zipper being undone and the hard erection you had felt earlier on the back of your thigh now pressed up against your sore pussy. You gasped, eyes going wide at the feeling of being stretched out once again. “Well? Will you sign?” He asked casually, sinking into you inch by inch as you struggled to breath and think, let alone sign a contract.</p><p>“Yes… Yes, Sir…” you whined, starting to shakily write your name as he bottomed out inside of you. He hissed, taking a hold of your hips and roughly slamming them back into him to get as much contact as he could. You yelped, unable to write your name at all. Your hips banged against the edge of the desk with every one of his rough thrusts. No doubt, there would be dark bruises there the next day reminding you exactly what you did to get the job you were signing for now.</p><p>With each pass, Lucifer lets a little more of himself go, grunting in effort as he relished in the feeling of your hot walls surrounding him. He hadn’t found such an obedient human in a long time. It would be such a fun time for him to push your limits every day you were in his office. What he offered now was only a glimpse of what he had planned for you. Every time your hand stuttered in the middle of signing your name, his grin widened. The closer you were to sealing the contract with him, the closer he was to his own release that he had been holding back for hours now.</p><p>“Just a little more…” he urged, slowing down his thrusts so you had at least some time to get a few more letters of your name out. Just as you finished, he let out a primal growl, slamming his hips into yours, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room as he fucked you without abandon. The fountain pen fell from your fingers and you were back to clutching onto the edge of the desk as yet another explosive orgasm started to build in you.</p><p>Glancing up into the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of what Lucifer looked like while he was coming undone inside of you, you were surprised at the image you saw. It was only for a brief moment, but you swore you saw horns on him, and dark, feathery wings framing his body. The sound of the pen you dropped falling to the floor broke the illusion and the image of the prim and proper business man with an utterly feral look was all you saw.</p><p>He knew he wouldn’t last long once he entered you and so, he chased his release inside of you. As soon as the contract was signed, he was done for. His hand snaked around your abused waist to reach for your clit, bringing you to climax in time with his own. With a grateful groan, he released all the pent up tension in him, spilling his hot seed deep inside of you while your walls spasmed around him, milking every inch of him and accepting what he had given you. “Very good…” he cooed, his eyelids fluttering as he relished in the rush that came after such an explosive climax.</p><p>You whined, your body bruised and beaten, but also feeling absolutely boneless and euphoric. You hadn’t experienced anything like that before and it was all rather mindblowing to say the least. The contract in front of you with your shaky signature, ink blots from when you lost control of the pen and a fair amount of your tears stared back at you. This was your future. This would be a regular part of your life going forward; and you didn’t feel a shred of regret from it. You zoned out for a moment, hardly believing that it was all real.</p><p>Lucifer’s cock slipping out of you and the feeling of his cum dripping out of you snapped you back to reality. “Very good job. I’ll say you passed all the tests with flying colors.” He said, fixing his suit and continuing on as if he hadn’t just fucked the living daylights out of you. “I expect you to come in on Monday ready to work. I have a lot of filing for you to catch up with.”</p><p>He smirked, taking the signed contract and slipping it back into his desk. He cupped your chin in his hand and planted soft kisses on your lips, once again leaving you dizzy and breathless. “You are free to move now.” He said and you gratefully worked on closing your sore legs, wondering how you were going to make it out the office in the state that you were in. You weren’t sure you were able to walk, let alone get all the way home with how weak you were. Lucifer chuckled, dialing a few numbers into his cellphone. “I’ll arrange for a ride home for you.” He offered. “As a thank you for such a lovely interview.”</p><p>You breathed a sigh of relief, knowing you had a way to get back without catching too many unwanted stares at your disheveled state. “Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>“Lucifer.” He corrected briskly.</p><p>“Thank you, Lucifer. I’ll be sure to arrive on time Monday.” You sank into the chair to gather your wits about you, staring at your trembling hands.</p><p>“Good.” He said coolly and looking up at him, you gasped when you saw him casually twirling your panties on one finger as he looked down at you. “Your ride should be here shortly, please make sure you’re presentable, you do not want to dishonor me.”</p><p>“Yes. Of course, Lucifer.” you hastily combed your hand through your hair, hoping to take care of the worst of the flyaways. You glanced nervously at the panties in his hand, figuring they were a lost cause at this point and simply accepted the fact that you’d be taking this arranged ride with your boss’ cum dripping down your thigh. Carefully standing up, you remembered to assume the proper posture he had shown you earlier and he smiled in approval.</p><p>“Very good.” He gestured to the heavy glass doors, opening them as if with magic with a press of a button. “I’ll see you Monday.”</p><p>“Yes,Lucifer.” You replied obediently, taking the first shaky steps out.</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing.” he called out to your retreating form. You turned, blinking and wondering what else he could want from you. “Wear the same lipstick, will you? I’d love to see what that color looks like smeared all over my cock.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. As you wish.” You replied, blushing a deep red and rushing out of the office now, high off of getting the coveted position of Lucifer’s personal assistant and the prospect of what else he could ask you to do for him.</p><p>Watching you slip into the elevator, Lucifer smiled to himself. He reached into his desk and pulled out the contract, skimming the terms and conditions you had agreed to.</p><p>Humans were terribly predictable. Yet, they were also infinitely entertaining.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Probation Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting settled into your new job after the intense interview, you learn the ins and outs of what it takes to be Lucifer's personal assistant. Spoiler alert, it takes a lot of patience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer wasn’t joking when he said you would be occupied with a lot of work. The first two weeks at the office were dedicated to acquainting yourself to the systems you would be using on a daily basis, learning the location of all the supplies as well as memorizing  what floors all the departments were. It was a proper nine-to-five with all the bells and whistles of benefits, overtime pay and paid-time-off as long as it was approved. Being so close to the head of the company, you came to realize just how much work actually needed to be done. Lucifer’s schedule was always full and you were constantly trying to squeeze in just one more meeting for him. It almost made the interview you went to feel like a feverish dream. </p><p>Every now and then, you would steal a glance over to your boss after he finished speaking with another department head or analyst. The two of you would lock gazes and for a moment there would be a heat that welled up between your legs reminding you that everything he promised was real. </p><p>You thought you were prepared for the job with your skill set, figuring fluency with an office suite was the bare minimum. However, you never thought you’d be learning six other proprietary systems while also having to answer a phone that never stopped ringing. </p><p>Humans didn’t know many things; but, they could always be easily taught anything in the world with some proper training.</p><p>For someone who had lived hundreds of years, ensuring that you were well trained to actually handle the duties of his office before starting proper private lessons was a small price to pay. It barely passed in his mind that you could be needy and wanting more of what he had offered the night you signed your contract with him. He often looked fondly over the document after hours when even you had gone home, smirking in pride when he knew you hadn’t read everything thoroughly. No one ever did. </p><p>You were beginning to think that the promise of “after hour activities” had all been made up and fell into a rhythm at work, quickly becoming efficient at weeding out the unnecessary meetings and phone calls by settling the issues at hand with a well worded email.Things were settling and finally you were in a lull where you could comfortably work and not feel like you were drowning in information. Still, even if you were a month and a half into your new position, the last thing he told you the night of the interview rang in your head. </p><p>“Wear the same lipstick, will you? I’d love to see what that color looks like smeared all over my cock.” </p><p>Ever since that night, you came into work with the same shade of red on your lips, hoping it would be the day he would get to see what the image of your lipstick all over his hard length looked like. It became so ingrained in your routine, you had even bought a few more tubes of the same color, just in case the current one you had ran out. </p><p>Yet, nothing. No indications whatsoever from Lucifer that he took notice how obedient you were of his request. No outward signs that he was even remotely as affected as he was on the night of the interview. Soon enough, you had chalked it up to some persuasive tactics he used to get you to work for him. </p><p>So, it was much to your surprise when you walked into the office in the beginning of your second month and found a small box sitting at your desk. Once your things were put away, curiosity got the better of you and you opened the non-descript box. The moment your eyes laid on the phallic object inside, you gasped and dropped it back onto your desk. </p><p>“Is it not to your liking?” Lucifer’s low, silky voice came from behind you. He had somehow soundlessly made his way to your desk, watching your every move as you unwrapped his gift to you. </p><p>“I uh… Uhm…” </p><p>“A present… for making it through your first month here.” He explained, coaxing you out of your chair and bending you over your desk. Your body was as pliable and malleable as he remembered it to be. </p><p>“I… Thank you… Lucifer…” you breathed, swallowing hard as you eyed the object nestled in the box. </p><p>“Let me help you into it.” He offered, taking it into his hand. He moved one of your legs to be propped up on the top of your desk, the AC hitting your heat in a way it hadn’t in what felt like ages. Nearly nothing had been done and a fog of desire had already settled upon your brain. </p><p>Now that he had an excellent view of your panties, he rubbed the stout, girthy toy up and down your slit, watching as your body twitched in reaction. Pushing your panties to the side, he pressed the tip of the toy into your pussy only to have a strangled gasp come from you as you weren’t wet enough to accept it yet. </p><p>“I should have expected as much…” He murmured to himself. How foolish of him to forget that even if you had been in his care for the last month, your true training was starting today. Of course he couldn’t expect you to be as wet as he wanted as soon as you walked in. “Stay still.” He commanded and the warmth of his body left your side. </p><p>Making his way to his desk, he unlocked a drawer and took out a bottle of lube. Generously coating the toy while he walked back to you, you saw the same glittering darkness in his eyes that made your heart race from the interview. Fearful that you had disappointed him, you started babbling apologies and begged for his forgiveness, promising to do better. He hushed you with a firm glare before going back to what he was doing. “The only thing you need to apologize for, is if you’re unable to be wet enough to take this first thing in the morning by next week.” he said coolly. </p><p>The slick toy now much easier to slide into you was met with only the resistance of your tight pussy as he pushed it into you. “Starting today, you’ll wear this during your working hours.” He readjusted your panties once the vaginal plug was snuggly in you, the bottom of it just peeking out between your lips before your underwear covered them once again. Satisfied, he helped your leg down from the desk and put the bottle of lube into one of your drawers. “Don’t let it fall out now.” He said with a self satisfied smirk, turning heel and heading back to his desk as if nothing ever happened. </p><p>The plug inside of you stretched you out and filled you deliciously so. However it wasn’t nearly large or long enough to properly satisfy you. Sitting down at your chair to start your own duties for the day, it pressed further into you, stimulating you and made it hard to concentrate on your tasks at hand. As hard as focusing was, the fear of disappointing Lucifer looming over you was even more oppressive. Any moment your mind wandered to the stretch your pussy was feeling, you forcibly had to look at something else or distract yourself with phone calls in order to get through the day. </p><p>No matter how many distracting tasks you came up with, it did nothing to quell your arousal. The way the toy pressed at your entrance and teased all the spots inside of you that needed attention had your nerves on fire. You weren’t sure how you were going to survive if you needed to wear it on the regular. By the time your shift ended, there was a significant wet spot on your chair and on the back of your skirt. You were eternally lucky that there hadn’t been any physical meetings set up for the day. Though, you weren’t quite sure if it was actually luck or if Lucifer had orchestrated the day to work out like that for you. </p><p>Regardless,cleaning up the mess you became in the bathroom was an adventure. The toy easily slid out of you and you groaned from both relief and desire. Having it inside of you all day only made you want something more. More being specifically Lucifer’s cock dragging itself in and out of your walls. As you washed the toy and stowed it away in its designated drawer, your mind meandered, wondering if today would be the day that you would see your lipstick on his dick. </p><p>It was very much to your dismay though, when you came out of the bathroom, Lucifer had already left for the day and you were alone with your thoughts and a throbbing, aching pussy. </p><p>~~</p><p>The moment you got home, you frantically searched under your bed for the box that held your own small collection of toys and grabbed the first one that you knew could satisfy you in the way you had been craving all day. Thrusting it into your sopping core, you moaned wantonly, throwing your head back and flopping onto your bed, not caring to take off any more clothes than absolutely necessary. </p><p>The toy worked in and out of you and you bucked against it. Almost forgetting that it could vibrate, you turned it on and let it do its work, making you moan as you shoved its full length into you. If only it was Lucifer and not a piece of silicone. If only he had bent you over the desk after work and filled you. Your fingers rubbed at your clit and you angled the toy to brush against your g-spot, gasping and writing in pleasure as your vision filled with stars. You panted heavily, the pressure of an orgasm building quickly in your abdomen and you couldn’t wait for the release it would give you. It only took a few more hard thrusts of the toy on its highest setting before you came undone, crying out gratefully and spasming around it, your mind reeling in the euphoria of getting off after hours of being teased by a damn toy. </p><p>But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t him. And it somehow felt dirty that you had cum without his permission, without his heated gaze on your body. A feeling of shame and guilt washed over your body while you powered the toy off, gasping for air after the whirlwind fucking you had given yourself. You whined, pulling it out of you rolled over, the initial high had been great but it left you feeling dissatisfied for some reason. </p><p>It was as if your pleasure belonged to Lucifer. No matter what you did to yourself, it wouldn’t be nearly the same as what he could give you. Your pussy ached for more stimulation just thinking about him, even if you had just cum. Yet, you couldn’t bring yourself to relieve yourself unless it was at his behest. Sighing heavily, you dragged your limp body to the shower to get rid of the mess between your legs and to prepare for another day of long torment without relief in sight. </p><p>~~</p><p>It took less than a week to train yourself to be wet enough to slide the vaginal plug into you without the aid of lube. First thing in the morning, Lucifer got a front row show of you parting your legs, taking the toy out of the drawer and putting it in you. You adapted quickly, kicking your skirt up before you sat down so that your bare ass came in contact with the chair and you would have less to clean up. Lucifer was kind enough to have the foresight to supply you with a leather chair to ensure your essence could be easily wiped up at the end of your shif. Ever since the first night, the desire to be fucked only grew in you. You hadn’t touched yourself since then, hoping, praying that he would show you mercy and relieve you in a way only he could. </p><p>Ah, but Lucifer was cruel and he took his training very seriously. As soon as he knew you had grown accustomed to the first toy he introduced, he was ready to push your limits again as yet another gift graced your desk a week later. The butt plug, adorned with a glittering red jewel made you swallow hard. You hadn’t ever explored using your other hole, but Lucifer was at least gentle as he trained your asshole open that morning. </p><p>Plenty of lube dribbled down your backside as he slowly worked the hard metal plug, pressing it against your tight ass and easing it into you, cooing and praising you the whole time. He pet your hair as you gasped from being stretched to your limit, he stroked your face as the plug finally slid into you and your whole body was alight with a flurry of sensations. “Good girl…” he praised softly, planting a kiss on your cheek before going back to work. As soon as you sat down, you knew you had a long day ahead of you as the duality of having both holes filled cast a fog over your mind.</p><p>Part of his responsibility as a boss to you was to make sure you were cared for, looked after and treasured even if his normal disposition was rather chilly. He was a stern businessman after all, but he did dote on you in some ways. The main way being that he made sure to be there every morning to fit the anal plug into you while you slid the other one into your waiting pussy. Every step of your training was meticulously overseen by him and he just loved the way your body accepted everything he tried as long as he was patient enough. </p><p>Your workload never seemed to lessen, even with the weight of the plugs inside of you every day. The corporate world didn’t stop for anyone and you had to adapt even further to hide your sexual frustration from the guests that frequented the office during his meetings. Guiding them to the little alcove in the corner of the office lined with couches that served as a miniature ‘waiting room’ was the hardest part. Every step you took sent jolts of pleasure down your legs and you struggled to keep your pace even while maintaining perfect posture. Your muscles clenched and strained to ensure nothing fell out of you. Even if the journey was a short one, it felt like it lasted for miles with how much effort it took to look professional. You always ended your introductions with a smile, letting your esteemed guests know that Lucifer would be ready to see them shortly before having to make the long, arduous journey back to your desk. </p><p>Lucifer took pride in the company he built and the people he trained. You, most of all, were so susceptible to all his lessons and adapted quickly. It only felt natural for him to spend on gifts for you, giving you a plethora of options to choose from on how to stuff your pussy for your day. Every few days, it seemed like there was a new box on your desk. Whether it was deliciously textured balls that rubbed against each other and stretched you in a way that made you see stars, or smooth orbs with weights in them, making you clench anytime they shifted inside of you, they all had one thing in common: they all left you wanting more. None of them ever seemed to stretch you far enough or deep enough to satisfy that itch and craving you had for Lucifer’s cock and you were driven nearly mad at that fact. </p><p>He could just how frustrated you were as you cleaned up after yourself and bent over your desk, waiting for him remove the anal plug from your ass. Your essence flowed freely down your thigh at the end of the day and he was satisfied; especially when you let out that precious breathy moan of yours whenever the plug left you empty. You would always look back at him, pleading with your eyes for him to take it further and fill you, but it was business as usual for him. He’d tell you to go home and you would be left on the edge, unable to cum unless he gave you explicit permission to do so. </p><p>~~  </p><p>The end of your second month working at Akuzon as Lucifer’s personal assistant drew to a close and by the third month you were there, no matter what task you were doing, your mind reeled with fantasized images of how you wanted Lucifer to take you and make you scream. It invaded every fiber of your being. It was so endlessly frustrating to see your boss completely straight laced and nonplussed at your predicament. He could tell you were close to your breaking point, almost a month of teasing and yet no release in sight; it would soon come time for him to give you what you truly craved. </p><p>“Ah… This is a problem, can you come here and help?” He called you over to his desk and pointed at the space underneath. “I dropped the whole box of paperclips and I really don’t have time to pick them up before my next meeting. Be a dear, and help?” </p><p>“Yes, of course, Lucifer.” you obliged, thinking nothing of it and scrambled on your hands and knees to pick up what seemed to be hundreds of paperclips on the ground. Before you were even a quarter of the way through, you heard the elevator in the distance ding, signalling the arrival of your next guest. Scrambling to get up and greet them, you only found yourself blocked off by Lucifer sitting down, scooting his chair right up to you and blocking your escape. </p><p>“Don’t make a sound now.” He said quietly, looking down at you with an expectant expression on his face. “This guest is of the highest esteem and I would like to make sure this acquisition goes smoothly.” </p><p>“Y-yes, Lucifer.” You mumbled, shifting enough so that you were settled somewhat comfortably between his legs and staring right at his thighs. </p><p>“My apologies for not having my assistant greet you.” Lucifer said as his guest came in. “She’s on an errand and couldn’t make it back in time. Please, take a seat.” He stood up, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk and got right to work, discussing the terms of his next acquisition and his expectations once the companies merged. The talk was mundane and there was a fair amount of back and forth as schematics were discussed. </p><p>He kept one hand on his thigh, gently stroking his crotch, and you watched wide eyed, barely daring to breathe as he got hard right in front of his client. His voice betrayed nothing, staying smooth and low while he discussed business matters. You could barely think straight as his finger beckoned you closer to his clothed crotch. His musky scent mixing with the smell of his cologne and newly dry cleaned clothes made you dizzy. As his cock started to strain and press against his pants, you carefully leaned forward, nuzzling his crotch and basking in his closeness. </p><p>He seemed to enjoy this little development. His hand wandered over to your hair, pulling you closer and encouraging you. The thrill of possibly being caught sparked an arousal in you that you hadn’t expected. The conversation above you melted away as you focused on the hardening length pressed up against your cheek and breathing in his scent, getting intoxicated by just his proximity. His hand gently patted your hair as you nuzzled him to full mast under his clothes. You felt your arousal rise along with his cock, your slick essence soaking through your panties. Yet you didn’t dare touch yourself or make a noise. </p><p>“Ah, how foolish of me. I forgot the final paperwork in my car. Please, excuse me for a moment while I retrieve it.” The client said as they drew close to closing the deal. “I’ll be right back.” </p><p>“Of course, please take your time.” Lucifer said. You couldn’t see it, but you could almost feel the self satisfied smirk that was undoubtedly on his face once the guest left to retrieve the documents. </p><p>As soon as the elevator dinged and they were alone, his grip in your hair tightened. He slid back just enough to see your face peeking out from between his thighs. “Don’t ruin this for me.” he warned, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. You started salivating as you saw his length unfurl before you, hard and throbbing, a drop of precum dribbling from the tip and your tongue darted out to catch it and taste him. He smirked, loving how obedient  you were without him asking you to be. “Don’t mess up my suit. Understand?” </p><p>“Yes… Sir.” </p><p>The dark glitter of lust shone in his eyes for a brief moment as you addressed him properly. He settled himself back into place and you were once again alone under the desk; but this time with a very important task at hand. It was a long ride up the elevator from the ground floor to the top, which gave you ample time to suck him off as loudly and as lewdly as you wanted. His cock filled your mouth hot and heavy, the salt from his precum and his scent cast a haze over you as you put as much of him in your mouth as you could. Your hand fisting the rest of what you couldn’t handle all at once. </p><p>His hand in your hair set the pace, making your head bob as you slurped and sucked. Only once did you hear a satisfied groan come from him. But, that was enough to send your hormones into overdrive and you redoubled your efforts into pleasuring him. Your knees ached and your whole body felt too hot to be cramped under his desk like this; but the taste and feel of his cock in your mouth was worth it. It was truly too soon when you heard the tell tale ding of the elevator in the distance, signalling the return of your guest that you had to abruptly stop being loud. </p><p>“I didn’t take too long, now did I?” </p><p>“No, not at all. I was just reviewing everything to make sure everything is crossed and dotted properly.” Lucifer replied calmly, but you could hear a slight strain in his tone. His hand pushed your mouth further down his length until he hit the back of your throat. You fought back a startled squeal and resisted the urge to gag, relaxing your body and your reflexes to accept him as he saw fit. Satisfied, he removed his hand to go over a few more things on the paperwork and you took the prerogative to keep taking him until every inch of him was down your throat. You had to take slow breaths to keep yourself from passing out, his girthy cock blocking much of your airway. </p><p>You could feel his thighs tense as he was balls deep down your throat. As soon as he was able to, his hand returned to your hair and set a languid pace, using your mouth and throat as a fuck toy while he hashed out important business details. Drool pooled at the base of his cock as you let him use you. The worry of ruining his suit caused your whole body to tense in anxiety and you prayed that everything would drip onto the chair below him and not on the expensive tweed of his suit. </p><p>“Yes, I think all of that checks out. Just our signatures left.” Lucifer’s voice floated into your consciousness, the first clear sign that it was all going to be over soon. He didn’t know just how wet you were from sucking him off under his desk. Just rubbing your thighs together, you knew there was a slick mess for you to deal with later on your own. </p><p>Just a little bit more… You told yourself, holding your desire and your breath as you heard the tell tale scratching above you of papers being signed. From there, it was only a few more congratulatory remarks and the guest was on his way out. As soon as he leaves I’m going to suck his soul out from his dick. You determined, fantasizing about how his hot load would taste going down your throat. </p><p>“Yes, that’s the last of everything. I’ll have the receptionist see you out.” Lucifer shuffled the documents on his desk and slid them into a drawer. </p><p>“Of course. I look forward to future business ventures with you.” </p><p>“And I as well. Thank you for coming.” </p><p>Something happened then that you didn’t think could ever happen. You stifled a whimper against his cock buried in your face, but it was impossible to not make a sound. Your whole body shivered when he said that word. The way it lilted and the meaning it held to you had involuntarily made you orgasm. All the sexual tension you had been asked to hold for the past month came crashing around you and you were a shaking wreck, clenching around the small toys inside of you. The lack of air making the euphoria of your climax all the more surreal. </p><p>“Did you hear something?” </p><p>“Must have been the air conditioning settling.” Lucifer lied easily, gripping your hair tightly as a warning. “It does that sometimes… scares me half to death when I’m alone after hours.” He chuckled and gestured towards the door when he saw a message on his desk phone light up. “My receptionist is already here to see you out… Please be sure to drive safely home.” </p><p>“I will. Thank you again.” </p><p>The pain of his hand in your hair grounded you as you rode out the unbidden orgasm. As soon as the elevator was on its way down, the pressure of his cock filling your mouth and throat as you were roughly pulled away from him. You gasped, tears of relief streaked down your face as you took deep unhindered breaths to clear your mind. Whatever plans you had to swallow his load earlier were completely dashed as he pulled you off his cock. </p><p>He slid his chair back assessing your disheveled figure under his desk.  The sight of your drool and lipstick smeared across your face, your hair an absolute rat’s nest from the rough treatment and your trembling form in the aftershocks of your sudden orgasm did things to him he hadn’t expected. He knew he had you trained well with the toys; but it never crossed his mind just how much power his words had over you. Just the casual phrase he let slip had made you cum. The knowledge of that sent a thrill through his body as he immediately started to scheme all the things he could do to you. </p><p>Lucifer glanced down at his cock, looking at the long red streaks of lipstick smeared all across the length. He smirked, loving how the color looked against it. “I was right… that color does look good all over my cock.” He pushed his chair back again to give you just enough room to timidly crawl out from under the desk and stretch your aching muscles. Seeing you on all fours also made him want to do things to you, things that would have to wait until later. “I was going to reward you for a job well done.” He started, pulling you up and sitting you on the edge of his desk. “But unfortunately… it looks like someone got too much pleasure out of this exchange without my permission.” </p><p>His hands spread your thighs apart for him and he pushed your soaked panties to the side, the toys peeking out of your ass and your pussy were absolutely drenched in your juices. Your nether region quivered, and pulsated around the small toy, trying to milk it as you had done to his cock months prior. “Every one of your orgasms… belong to me.”</p><p>“Ye… yes, Sir…” you breathed. “I’m sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again, Sir.” you babbled, praying he would forgive you. </p><p>“I suppose I can cut you some slack. Even I didn’t know how sensitive you can be from my words.” His fingers stroked your labia, his touch driving you insane. It had been so long since he had last been intimate with you like this, your whole body was in complete sensation overdrive as it relished being touched by him again. Sure, he spent a few minutes every day prepping your ass; but that was nothing compared to what he was giving you now. </p><p>“Thank you sir.” You sobbed, your heart nearly beating out of your chest at the prospect of feeling more of him. </p><p>“Of course… It’s only proper that I congratulate you on making it through the probationary period.” He replied casually, pulling the plug out of your ass and letting it drop to the ground. He chuckled, as you whined, feeling your anus being stretched out as it exited you and then feeling the emptiness that came after it. The toy in your pussy came out next, but he made sure to take his sweet time to drag it out of you, watching it come out bit by bit. The needy whine that came from your lips as your empty cunt begged to be filled again was music to his ears. </p><p>It was only a short moment after that all your needs were fulfilled. His cock easily slid into you, assisted by the copious amounts of your essence that coated your nether region. The dull thud of the toy hitting the ground sounded so distant. All that mattered was finally feeling full and having your needs satiated by Lucifer. With no one else in the office anymore, you moaned loudly, throwing your head back and clutching the edge of the desk to brace yourself. Your legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer towards you. It had been so long since you had felt his cock inside of you; yet, your body seemed to remember every ridge and edge of it as he filled you up. </p><p>“Does that feel good?” He purred, very pleased at your reaction. Holding off on fucking you was possibly the best decision he had ever made. However, now that he had you, he knew he couldn’t hold off again like that. Not when your heat surrounded him and released all the carnal desire he had reigned in for the past months. </p><p>“Yes… Yes, Sir!” </p><p>“You’ve wanted this for a long time, now huh?” he asked, starting a slow and steady pace to build you up to yet another explosive orgasm. “The toys I gave you weren’t enough? You wanted this inside of you instead, huh?” </p><p>“Yes… Yes… “ You were delirious, swimming in a sea of pure pleasure as his cock hit every sensitive spot in you that had been craving attention for months now. You couldn’t see or think straight. It was all like the first time you had coupled during your interview. All of it was so intense and amazing, it took your breath away. “I want you so much, Sir. I can’t stop thinking about you.” you admitted freely. </p><p>“What a good girl…” he praised, stroking your hair gently. “Your hard work will be rewarded.” He said before roughly slamming his hips into you and burying his whole length into you. Your cries of pleasure rang in his ear as he picked up the pace and chased his release inside of you. Your walls, so tight after your first orgasm hugged him deliciously and he saw stars every time he was balls deep inside of you. </p><p>“Oh… thank you! Thank you, Sir.” you sang endless praises for him as he fucked you senseless, taking you to highs you had never experienced. Being teased for months on end had made all your nerves so sensitive, you could barely handle the reward he was giving you; and that was possibly the best part of it all. “This is the best… reward.. Thank you… thank y---” </p><p>Lucifer cut off your words with a deep kiss, shoving his tongue roughly into your mouth and exploring your mouth. He could taste traces of him in you and it only served to make his hips snap into yours even faster and harder. He was close again. Anytime it came to being inside of you, he knew it would be over soon. Perhaps that was why he preferred to tease you for such long periods of time. The payoff was so worth it in the end. </p><p>“Cum.” he commanded once he broke his kiss with you. “Cum like you did the first time, milk me.” He hissed, his pace now erratic and needy. </p><p>“Yes! Yes! Yes, Sir!” you obliged, the pleasure building up in your abdomen crumbling all at once and you came around his cock hard. Your vision whiting out for a moment and your ears ringing from the force of your climax. </p><p>It only took a few more brutal thrusts before he emptied himself inside of you with a satisfied groan, his long lashes fluttering as your walls pulsed around him and accepted every drop of his seed. “Very good…” He murmured softly, holding you in a close embrace and patting your hair as the both of you came down from the highs of your orgasms. </p><p>Lucifer hissed as he pulled out of you once he was soft enough to do so. The image of his cum dripping out of you was so enticing, it almost made him hard again. Satisfied that you were properly trained for his needs, he adjusted your panties back over your crotch and looked up at your blissed out face. “Congratulations, you’re now a permanent member of my staff.” He cooed, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on your forehead. </p><p>You weren’t even in the right mindset to thank him, your brain reeling from the pleasure and your body relaxing after finally getting the release you had been craving for months. His words sounded like they were coming from under water, muffled and garbled. You blinked, in a haze, trying to focus. </p><p>It wasn’t until something cool hit your neck that you jolted to consciousness, grounding yourself with the new sensation against your heated skin. A thin, delicate chain held up a beautiful pendant in the shape of a peacock feather now adorned your neck. In your high, Lucifer had pulled the gift out from his desk and helped himself to putting it on you. </p><p>“A small gift… I think it suits you.” he explained softly. </p><p>“Thank you…” You said, rather touched by the gentle gesture. “I’ll wear it with pride.” </p><p>“I expect nothing less from you.” </p><p>It was true, humans didn’t know much at all until they were trained. You were proof of that and he couldn’t wait to see what other things he could teach you to do with your body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. Hello. Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed this shameless smut. Please like and comment if you so wish to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Performance Review</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After working with Lucifer for several more months, you've fallen into a routine and learn the dangers of being complacent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The extent of human greed and impatience once they had a taste of pleasure was the source of an endless bounty of entertainment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that fateful day, Lucifer was careful in his teasing. He still took pleasure in keeping you on edge for days at a time; but you could at least now depend on receiving some form of regular relief. When it came to honing in their desires, humans reacted best to establishing a routine.. Lucifer used this principle to train your body to wait patiently through the week to be satisfied. The desire growing in you as the days past, his words and his casual touches building up that need to be filled by him until the work week drew to a close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fridays were the best day of the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since that day, he had taken you in all manner of ways. His favorite position was with you being bent over his desk, watching the lewd scene unfold in the reflection of the window you faced. But, Lucifer wasn’t adverse to a little variation. One week he had you on your hands and knees, crawling to him and sucking him off, finally getting to experience what it tasted and felt like to have his load go down your throat. Another week, he had you pressed up against one of the windows, your legs trembling and your heart racing. When you glanced down, window washers at work were only a few stories away from the debauchery he put you through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer enjoyed routine; but there was nothing wrong in a little change now and then. He knew that the changes in the norm were the things you remembered the most often. Like the time he took you on one of the leather couches in the waiting area. You couldn’t stop yourself from getting heated up any time you showed the guest that space for weeks afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you were lucky, he would sometimes grace you with a whirlwind fuck in the bathroom first thing in the morning when you came in on a Monday. Usually, that was only when there was a long weekend or if he had to come in for extra work on his days off. His frustration needed to be let out and you were more than happy to let him take it out on you. There really was something magical about how his hands felt groping your breasts firmly while his cock slid in and out of you. The whole scene laid out before you to watch in the bathroom mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell how aroused those surprise morning sessions made you and it always made for a great start to the week and a very productive day. However; he had to show restraint. If he took you whenever he wanted, or whenever you desired, his control over you would slip and nothing would ever get done. He needed to strike a delicate balance between work and pleasure. At any moment, if he let his iron grip loose, he was sure that things would get out of hand quickly. He was very familiar with how greedy humans could be when it came to pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The toys stuffed into you on a daily were almost an afterthought to you at this point. After months of working with Lucifer, you managed to learn how to push the initial lewd thoughts in your mind to the side. Now though, you hungered for more and the routine he set up for you made you an impatient and whining little minx for him by the end of the work week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s that time isn’t it?” he would always ask the same question, setting in motion the thing you craved the most as soon as you finished clocking out on Friday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye...Yes sir…” You whined in return, already bending over his desk so he could get a handful of your ass as he got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You worked hard this week.” He said tracing the curvature of your spine, making you shiver and whine in need. His fingers stopped at your entrance, pressing the toy you used on the daily further into you, resulting in yet another breathy whine. Toys were never enough anymore; though that fact had been established early on. All that mattered was the reward at the end of your week that only Lucifer could give you. “The reports you filed for me were immaculate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a marvel how he could talk so casually about work while working you into a frenzied mess. Truth be told, Lucifer was a marvel in every aspect. Whether it was running his company or driving you crazy, every action was calculated and exact; and you loved that about him. Even when he rambled on about mundane work orders or reports, his hands never ceased their contact with you, running along your backside, up your thighs, stroking your clothed pussy. You clenched around the toy in you, knowing what was to come, but he always took his sweet time getting to it. By the time he was ready to move on, you were practically rabid with need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How shall I take you this time?” he asked softly, leaning over you so you could feel his hard on press against you. “How would you like me?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“However you see fit, Sir… I am of service to you.” The answer was rehearsed; the two of you established what felt like a script to follow every time your after work activities started. Though you never could predict the ending he had in store for you, the beginning never failed to set the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today…” He mused, pulling down your panties and tossing them to the side once you stepped out of them. His hand played at the plugs in you, slowly pulling them out and watching your body shudder as you got accustomed to being empty. The sound of them dropping to the ground seemed to echo in the empty room along with the sound of your heavy breathing as you anticipated his decision. “Today, I would like to play.” He determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shivered at the ultimatum. Lucifer wasn’t opposed to additional tools and playthings in his sessions with you. If anything, he knew that it would only help accentuate the pleasure he could draw out of you and make the moment he would inevitably take you all the better. He made his way around his desk to go through the selection of tools he had at his disposal. “Strip.” he commanded and your fingers were instantly working at the buttons of your blouse loose. “I’d like to see you bare by the time I’ve gotten everything ready for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t know what ‘everything’ meant; but, you knew it meant you had to work fast. While focused on dropping everything you wore on the ground, you had no time to think about the things Lucifer was taking out and putting on the desk. By the time you were naked, there was a selection of toys on his desk and you could feel your body reacting to each one of them in a different way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the desk.” He said coolly, offering a hand to get you on top of the desk. “Do you like what I’ve chosen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glanced down, seeing a sizable dildo, one that was girthier and larger than Lucifer himself and swallowed. You could barely concentrate on anything else on the desk while trying to wrap your head around what was right in front of you. “Y-yes, Sir…” you squeaked, blinking rapidly and looking back up at him expectantly for your next instructions. You had an inkling of what he was about to ask of you, but without his directions, you wouldn’t act upon your suspicions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer got comfortable in his chair after unbuckling his pants and pulling his cock out, languidly stroking. “Touch yourself as you please,” he encouraged. “I want to watch you take all of that by the end.” he cocked his eyebrow expectantly eyeing the large toy, waiting for you to proceed as he requested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fumbling around on the desk to rest on your knees, you took hold of the dildo he provided and once again swallowed, licking your lips in apprehension as you pondered if you could fit it all in you. Even its weight was impressive. Looking around at the other things on the desk, you noticed a bottle of lube and a vibrator to accompany you in case you needed to coax your body to take more than you were used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you can take your time.” He reassured, sensing your apprehension. He guided your hand to set the toy down, moved it up to your breasts and made you grope yourself. His hand guided yours to squeeze and tease yourself into a higher level of arousal.. “Show me what makes you feel good first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, feeling a little more relaxed knowing that you were allowed to ease into the final act of the evening. Your hands played with your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples until they were sensitive buds. Biting your lower lip, you reached for the vibrator and turned it on to the lowest setting. Even then, it rumbled in your hand, sending vibrations down your arm. With Lucifer watching, it only heightened your senses and made you more aware of what you were doing. Somehow, that just got you even more wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of your eye, you could see him stroking himself languidly with one hand while the other propped his head up on the arm of the chair. He took in the show you were giving him so nonchalantly, it was almost frustrating. It only made you want to see him riled up even more. Hopefully if you entertained him enough, you could witness what it made him unravel bit by bit. The vibrator in your hand trailed up your abdomen to tease your nipple, making you moan and you bucked your hips into the air, wanting something inside of you; but the thing you were allowed to take was much too big for you right then now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You resigned yourself to teasing your body to peak arousal, using the vibrator all over your most sensitive spots, throwing your head back and enjoying the sensations that you helped yourself to. Resting the toy in between your labia lips and feeling it tease your entrance while stimulating your clit was the best. You ground against the toy, pressing the vibrator onto your most sensitive parts and made yourself breathless from forcing yourself right to the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May… may I cum?” You whimpered, blearily looking at Lucifer, feeling yourself close to breaking. From your perch on his desk, you were proud to see that what you had done was good enough to get him hard and dripping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” He hummed, leaning closer to your body and pressing the button of the toy that would set it on the highest setting. “As many times as you want.” He approved as you screamed from the sudden increase of stimulation and you bucked against the toy, riding out your orgasm. Your whole body shook and your world spun. As the high overtook you, you could hear Lucifer moan softly and saw the blurry image of him rubbing himself at the same pace your hips were undulating onto the toy. Your fingers fumbled to turn it off; and after a few futile tries, you gave up, putting it to the side, still vibrating. You were sure you would find another use for it in due time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathless and already feeling like your body was made of jelly, you still had one more task to accomplish. The toy in front of you no longer seemed so intimidating since you had cum around nothing. The ache to be filled overrode any need for you to rest. Grabbing the toy by the base, you sat back and spread your legs, letting Lucifer get a clear view of how wet you were after your first climax. Taking a couple of deep breaths, you pushed the head of the toy into you and let out a strangled moan at how wide you were being stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could clearly see how blown out Lucifer’s irises were now that the sun was sinking past the horizon. There was that familiar lustful glitter in his eyes that never failed to make you obey his every command. In the right light, it almost seemed like there was a reddish tint to them; it gave him a rather menacing and demonic aura and a shiver of fear ran down your spine for a second before the pressing matter between your legs brought you back into reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just having the tip inside of you was a feat. You were used to Lucifer’s already impressive girth, but this was larger and pushed the limits you were used to. The stretch at your entrance started off painful, almost uncomfortable, however seeing how much Lucier seemed to enjoy watching your pussy engulf such a large toy gave you the fortitude to continue pushing through, sliding the toy into you further, inch by inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be struggling a little… let me help…” he offered, getting out of his chair, clearly panting and coming to you to get a closer look. Lucifer moved your hands away, bracing them on your thighs so you could keep yourself spread as wide as possible for him. He was breathing hard and so invested with what you had been able to take. “You’re doing so well…” He praised, taking the toy and slowly pulling it out of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gasped, the ridge at the tip of the toy  pulled at your insides and made you see stars. You had worked so hard to get just that much in and Lucifer was undoing all of your efforts. Heaving heavy breathes, you watched as he generously applied lube to the whole toy, taking extra care to make sure it was coated, treating it as if he somehow knew the person the toy was modeled after. You hadn’t ever seen him so focused on a dildo before, and it was oddly erotic, seeing him caress a cock that wasn’t his own. “Let’s try this again…” he suggested once the toy glistened with lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just to be extra sure, even if your pussy was absolutely drenched in your essence, he added to the slick, emptying what felt like half a bottle of lube onto you before pressing the head of the toy against your entrance again. It slipped into you much easier this time, but the size was still as overwhelming as the first time. Having Lucifer guide it into you made it easier to accept though and your body relaxed as soon as you made eye contact with him. He stared up at you, gauging your every reaction. “Breathe…” he murmured softly into your ear. “You’re doing so well… I’m so proud of you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His praises made your body sing. Even if you could feel every inch of the toy stretching you past your limits, it was all worth it to hear his praises. You nearly forgot to breathe until he reminded you to. The long, even breathes he coached you to take served to relax your body and take in more of the toy. It felt like it took an eternity for the toy to finally be snugly fit into you. You struggled to breathe, the feeling of being filled so deeply and stretched so far out was an experience; and you had Lucifer watch you the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you…” he cooed, caressing your stretched pussy’s lips. “You took it all in…” He focused your gaze downward and you took a second to really take in what you had accomplished. Everything seemed to glitter in the early evening light from all the lubrication used, but you had done what was asked of you. “I’m so proud…” he murmured, pulling you into a searing hot kiss that took away any lingering discomfort. “You’re so beautiful stretched out like this…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two of you made out, he started moving it in and out of you, the wet sounds of being fucked by such a lewd object mingled with the sloppy sounds of your hot kisses, filling the room with the scent and sounds of sex. You moaned into his mouth over and over again as the toy set every nerve inside of you on fire. His tongue explored the caverns of your mouth and he swallowed every sound that came from it. Soon enough after enough coaxing, your body indeed got used to the toy and the pleasure inside of you started to build. No longer uncomfortably filled, you were simply writhing at what the toy could do to you as Lucifer guided you towards another climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re close, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” You had momentarily forgotten you were capable of words. The tip of the toy dragging along your insides so deliciously made coherent sentences almost impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like being stuffed so full? Stretched out so lewdly like this? Do you know? I can see </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ” He timed his questions with the thrusts of the toy, making your head spin with delirious pleasure. “Is it better than what I can give you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, sir… nothing can compare to your cock.” you admitted. And it was true, even if you were driven to climax now, it could never compare to what Lucifer could give you. The toy didn’t have the same heat, the same ridges, the same feeling that made your heart and body sing at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing those words coming from you, he smirked. No matter what other methods he used to make you cum, you would always come back to what he gave you. Your body had already memorized the effect he had and needed it just as much as you needed air. A sense of pride welled in him, knowing that he had you molded into the perfect assistant. “I’m so happy to hear that.” he whispered, plunging the toy deep inside of you, making you scream. “But right now, I want to see you cum around this…Make me proud.” He reached over to pick up the forgotten vibrator and pressed it against your sensitive clit and you screamed again, tears streaked down your face as your body was overcome with too many sensations to handle at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You barely registered the orgasm that wracked your body. The euphoria settled across you all at once in a singular moment where nothing existed except white hot pleasure. It seemed like no matter what situation he put you in, every new orgasm was better than the last. The feeling of his lips pressing soft kisses on your jaw and down your neck slowly brought you down from the high and you wheezed, shuddering as he rubbed circles around your clit with the vibrator still going. You remembered begging for him to show some mercy, but he was relentless, teasing your overstimulated body for several long minutes until he was satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent job.” He murmured, sliding the dildo out of you and you let out a long whine. You were so used to being filled, the sensation of being empty was an absolute disappointment. Looking down, you saw just how hard Lucifer was and reached out to touch him, but he stopped you, pushing your hand away much to your dismay. “No. You watch.” he said firmly before he reached down to stroke himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The sight of such a handsome man stroking himself to completion did things to you. Even if you just had the most explosive orgasm, you still craved </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock. You watched, your mouth agape and drooling slightly as his hand circled the dribbling tip of his penis, smearing the precum across his length. He groaned, his eyelids fluttering and you wondered about what he fantasized whenever he was pleasuring himself like that. You were greedy and wanted more of what only he could give. Leaning forward, you presented your mouth to him for him to use, but he only pulled away, adamant that you would only watch. At least he compromised a little, demanding that you keep that position to catch his load once he came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obediently, you waited patiently, mouth open and eyes gazing up at the most beautiful man in front of you who’s eyes were lidded with lust. With the way the lights flickered, it looked like grand curling horns framed his head, giving him an even more commanding image. Once you blinked, the illusion was gone and your boss stood before you, just moments away from his own climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer came after teasing the tip of his cock and stroking his cock in long, even passes. He grunted, his hips stuttering as he squeezed himself, imitating the way your walls would clench around him and his cum splattered across your face and into your waiting mouth. It wasn’t the same as being inside of you, but he wasn’t about to abuse your pussy any more than what it had already gone through that day. “Very good…” he murmured, sighing in content as he lazily stroked his spent cock. Your tongue flicked out to catch any lingering drops at the tip. He chuckled softly at the action, patting your head as you did everything he expected out of you. “So good…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, Fridays were the best day of the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any break in your routine felt amplified tenfold. You had grown so accustomed to your weekly escapades that when Lucifer told you to straight home after a rather grueling work week, it was impossible to hold back a whine and a pout. He glared at you and you quickly recomposed yourself to be his obedient assistant. Though, as soon as you were out of his line of sight, you sulked the whole way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in months, you got off on your own in the privacy of your home and in your bed. Your mind filled with memories and visions of how Lucifer had taken you. You had an endless plethora of thoughts to keep you aroused for hours as you fingered yourself and came without his permission just to spite him for denying you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did you know, it was all part of his plan to ensure you were forever ensnared in his trap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as you walked into the office the next week, it was as if he could smell your dalliance on your skin from your weekend of self-love. He was cold, distant and brusque in all his business affairs with you. The workload was heavier than usual, with the quarterly reports rolling in from all departments, you reasoned that he had to be more strict on making sure you were working at top efficiency. Still, you couldn’t help but feel a little jilted with how little attention he was giving you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what you felt though, your actual duties which affected his company were your priority and you threw yourself into the endless reports and spreadsheets, entering data for hours on end until your eyes were sore from staring at a screen for so long. By the end of the week, you were ready to go home, not even caring if Lucifer would ask for you and just wanting a long soak in the bath to help ease the tension in your lower back. However, just as you were going over your schedule for that Friday, you noticed he had gone in and blocked out the last couple of hours of your work week for a meeting with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart stopped and a cold sweat ran down the back of your neck. What could that mean? Did he really plan on asking for your extra services during business hours? Did you disappoint him so much that he was going to have the farewell talk? Has he had enough of you already? Regardless of the reason, the only way you could find out the reason for the meeting was to get through the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hours seemed so slow yet they also seemed to pass so quickly. Through sheer determination and strength of will, you somehow managed to complete all of the necessary tasks to wrap up the quarter. Presenting the stack of reports to Lucifer just mere moments before your designated meeting time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Take a seat.” he gestured to the chair in front of his desk that you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar with at this point. Flipping through the stack of papers you had given him, he looked at the pages in front of him but it was clear he wasn’t reading anything. “You know you’ve been here for six months now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..” Your answer was tentative, partially probing to see what he was getting at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have you liked your time here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked, trying to comprehend why he was asking you such questions, he glanced up from the papers, waiting for your answer and you snapped back into reality, fumbling over your words. “I enjoy my time here. The workload wavers from manageable to overwhelming; however thanks to your excellent management, I’m always able to complete any task set for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He absently nodded, closing the first file in the stack and moving to his drawer to pull out another folder. “That’s what I like to hear.” He stated plainly, opening the file and pulling out a page from it. “I’d like to go over some numbers with you for your biannual performance review.” He said and beckoned you over to look at the paper with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, of course. It’s that time of the year…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obediently coming over to the other side of the desk, you squeaked when he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled him into his lap. “So, first let’s go over your overall efficiency…” He started, pointing at the first column of numbers on the sheet. “We’ll ignore the first month since you were getting acquainted with everything... “ his warmth enveloped you and made it rather hard to concentrate on what he was saying. You knew he was speaking to you and that the words were important; but just his proximity to you had you drowning in a fog of need for him. The week he had skipped out on regularly fucking you was doing things to your libido against your will. You could feel his bulge against you, it wasn’t hard, but it could get there with some coaxing...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you listening to me?” His firm tone ripped you out of the haze and back into reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yes…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” He stated bluntly; and your body flushed with shame as he called you out. “You’ve gotten complacent. I’ll need to make sure you’re paying attention. This is very important information I’m giving you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed you off his lap momentarily to undo his belt and zipper, pulled his half-hard cock out. “This is what you want, isn’t it?” He asked, his tone laced with anger and a fair amount of disappointment. “Even when you’re supposed to be working, you’re thinking about this, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir. I think about you all the time.” You admitted, falling into your role as the most obedient and best personal assistant he had ever hired. It was what he loved hearing, right? Your unquestioning adoration and love for everything he gave you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannot let that show.” He reprimanded, pulling you close and sheathing himself in you quickly, paying no mind to the toy that you wore daily at his behest. The feeling of being suddenly filled with the toy and his cock had you gasping and gyrating on his lap. He placed a firm hand on your hips, stilling your desperate motions. “No moving.” He commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your breath slowed and you blinked back tears of frustration. He was giving you everything you wanted; but he also stopped you just as it was getting good. You wanted to whine, but the fear of inciting his anger kept you from being too vocal about your disappointment. “You see, that was what I was going over with you when you zoned out.” He went back to the papers in front of him. “Despite your excellent work ethic, you are too impatient.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You studied the numbers in front of you showing where your errors happened the most when you were rushing. Your body warmed in shame when you saw the significant dip your accuracy and efficiency took whenever it came to a Friday. Lucifer’s hand groped at your breast harshly, moving along the rest of the report, talking you through your strengths and weaknesses. You wrestled with the attention your pussy craved, feeling him swell and harden in you as you listened to him talk. His low, silky voice right next to you made it even harder but you persevered. Whatever he asked of you, you would comply. You had no choice in that matter. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> assistant, afterall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear now that you needed to exercise additional vigilance to separate your job from your after hour services. The worst thing you could do was embarrass Lucifer. As his assistant, you represented him and to fail him so miserably so often was an eye opening experience. “All-in-all, you’re an excellent employee. However, don’t you agree there are some rather troubling trends that we must fix?” His breath was hot in your ear, his hand grasping at your breast pinched at your nipple through your bra and you weakly gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The need to feel him move inside of you invaded your mind, making you lose focus and you fought with your inner desires to ride him into the sunset in his chair. As a compromise, you clenched your walls around him and the toy, using the sensation to ground you in the present as you concentrated on the professional meeting you were in and not about how intimately you were connected with your boss during said meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Sir.” You agreed. “I need to work harder to better represent you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you think you’ll do that?” He asked, trailing wet kisses down your neck and nipping at the sensitive skin there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must prioritize the workplace and the professional tasks above all. As your assistant, I am responsible for your image and your reputation. I… Ah…” You stuttered when he shifted, pressing you further down onto his cock. “I… I cannot forget that your company comes first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent answer.” he praised, dipping his hand lower to tease your clit under your skirt. “If I see an upward trend from these numbers, I’m sure that we can discuss a pay raise in your near future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t understand how he could just carry on talking about business as if he wasn’t balls deep inside of you with your essence smeared all over his fingers. If you could have an inkling of the control he had, you wouldn’t have to worry about your numbers dipping to a point where he could ever be disappointed in you. “Yes, I’ll work hard… I promise…” you managed to get out in between your gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good. Meeting adjourned.” Lucifer smoothly closed your files and pulled you off his cock in one seamless movement. “You’ve done very well.” His voice held little of the usual lilt it had whenever he praised you. He reached under your skirt to pull out the confounded toy that he was forced to share a space inside you with. It left your pussy with a wet, sloshing sound, taking your breath away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your world spun and he had you straddling his lap post haste, sinking you down his whole length. He hissed in pleasure feeling you surround him without another object obstructing his own pleasure. “Now that you understand what you must do to appease me, I need you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. Ride me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was what you did best. Follow his orders. You didn’t care if your thighs burned or if the arms of the chair dug into the side of your legs as you bounced on his dick. You were willing to work yourself down to the bone if it meant you got to be with him like this. The wet, lewd sounds of your coupling surrounded you. You braced yourself against his chest as you worked yourself up and down his cock. The angle he sat at allowed him to hit all the best spots within you. “You’re so good to me… Thank you for giving me… ah… the chance to… improve..” Whatever gratefulness you tried to articulate came out as jilted phrases as you focused on the most important part of your job: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasing Lucifer.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an exercise in his own patience to have been buried in you for so long without fucking you senseless. The ultimate reward of such patience was worth it though.. As soon as you started to move, Lucifer threw his head back and rested it against his chair, letting you do all the work this time around. His hands rest at your hips keeping you steady and upright as you rode him. He didn’t bother answering your attempts at thanking him with any words; all he needed to do was moan your name and you would understand he had heard you loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…Lucifer…” you whined, your pace becoming frantic and erratic as you got near your climax. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way you moaned his name was so beautiful. He didn’t even need to tell you to cum this time around. His fingers simply found your clit and rubbed it in time with every pass you made. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, biting the soft skin there hard enough to leave deep teeth marks. Later, when you inspected it in the mirror, you were sure that his canines sank deeper into you, almost as if he had fangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The combination of pain and pleasure sent you right over the edge and you sobbed out his name, clutching onto him as you spasmed. He came shortly after, holding your hips still and thrusting roughly into you several times to bring him to his own climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So very good…” he murmured, always remembering to praise you at the end of your services.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whined, still clutching onto him, basking in the afterglow of your orgasm. It was selfish of you, but in that passing moment, you craved something a little more than the professional relationship you had. Holding him in your arms was the closest thing you would get to that. It was foolish for you to become emotionally attached to your boss Yet, falling for him properly also felt right. Surely after all he had put you through he had to be invested in you on a more personal level. “Thank you, sir.” you mumbled, curling up against him, not wanting to leave his presence. It was childish and greedy of you, but as long as he wasn’t pushing you off, you would test your limits with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing your need to be coddled, Lucifer let you stay in his lap long after he had gone soft. He waited until your breathing evened out and started to doze. He stroked your hair methodically, idly flipping through all the reports you had left on his desk. His mind wandered a little, plotting all the things he could do to you to show you just how much he appreciated you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how greedy or impatient humans could be; Lucifer knew he would get endless entertainment out of training you.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed all the filth. I sure enjoyed writing it. Let me know if you enjoyed it to make my poor, withered author heart happy. Thanks for taking a dive with me into the flaming garbage bin that is my thirst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pay Raise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After getting your numbers back up, it's time to discuss a pay raise and maybe grace you with some new knowledge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Humans only ever believed what they saw; and Lucifer planned to make you a believer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problematic tendencies you had fallen into were quickly corrected. Through sheer force of your willpower alone, you managed to bring your numbers back up within a month and a half. It was no easy task as Lucifer still loved to start his weekends with a little after work rendezvous. So, drastic changes needed to be made quickly to keep him satisfied. While on the clock, you were laser focused, pushing back every lewd thought you had, letting your body react while your mind worked. You needed to separate and compartmentalize work from pleasure. If Lucifer could do it, you could do it too.  Seeing your improvement come about so quickly had him pleasantly surprised and the discussion of a proper pay raise needed to be had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gone in and scheduled another meeting with him at the end of the day a couple months after your performance review. Like the last time, it would take  up the last couple of hours you had on the clock and you expected it to last a few hours past that as well. Surprisingly, he had sent you an email just as you started to wrap up your work to remind you of your meeting. When you opened it up and saw the message, you couldn’t help but smile a little. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Make sure you’re properly prepared for the meeting and be on time.</b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To anyone else, the words on your screen would seem like a mundane reminder to bring something to write with and to be punctual for your meeting. However, everything Lucifer did had a purpose and you knew the underlying meaning of his succinct message. Understanding what you had to do, you rushed the last bit of work you had to accomplish. He wanted you to be prepared and that meant that you needed a few extra minutes before the meeting to ensure both your holes were empty and ready to be used as he saw fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at the bathroom mirror, face warm from seeing your most intimate parts reflected in it while you pulled the toys of the day out. You carefully washed them with warm water, even if it was getting dangerously close to the appointed time, it would be a shame if you couldn’t properly care for the precious gifts Lucifer graced you with. Everything he handed you felt sacred, and to disrespect him by not ritualistically washing and drying your toys after use left you feeling guilty. If you arrived a little late because of that, you hoped he would show mercy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Likely not… but it’s not that bad to get punished...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you stepped back out onto the main office space, you noticed that it was significantly darker than usual. Normally, the room would be glowing a warm orange from the setting sun as the day drew to a close. However, during the time you were in the bathroom, he had drawn all the shades to block out the light. A gray gloom fell over the two of you and you suddenly felt an inkling of fear crawl up your spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was staring off into the distance, facing the windows as if he was watching the city. But, with the shades down, he was really looking at nothing. He seemed to be deep in thought while he waited for you to arrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today would be the ultimate  test of your trust in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for the 3 o’clock meeting, Lucifer.” You spoke up after the silence between the two of you grew too heavy for you to bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right on time. Take a seat.” He didn’t turn to see you, his gaze and demeanor rather distant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fear you felt earlier came back. Your mind raced, wondering if you had disappointed him somehow. The somber mood only made you worry that he was gearing up for the ‘you’re fired’ talk. The last time a meeting like this happened, you had found yourself sitting on his cock for hours while he rattled on about reports. You could only pray that this meeting would somehow have the same outcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for the darkness. I’ve had a bit of a headache and the light makes it worse.” He explained, finally putting your worries at ease and he moved to his seat at his desk. “I hope you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I hope you’ll overcome it quickly.” You smiled softly, glad to know that he was still susceptible to the typical aches and pains of a normal human. Even if he seemed to be a supernatural being at times with how composed he was, you knew he was still human deep down. “What would you like to talk about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Numbers.” Lucifer stated plainly, pulling out your file. “It’s been a rather busy month for you, has it not? I would like to check in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know how it is during this time of the year. Everyone is trying to get all the supplies they need for school and orders are flying off the shelves faster than some of our facilities can fulfill them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, writing something down on a separate notebook he kept at the side of his desk while you spoke. “Yes, the hiring and training set up a few months prior helped; but, nothing really prepared us to experience such growth in such a short amount of time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an unexpected spike, but if I remember correctly, marketing has also been working on expanding the network of advertisements on all platforms. Your reach is a lot larger than it ever has been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And even with all this new work, you managed to bring your numbers up as I had asked you to. Very good.” He pointed out the improved data and compared the past two months to the time he had last spoken to you about your dip in performance.”Now that you’re on top of things, I expect you to stay there. You’re on track to keeping those numbers up and I’d like to see you stay diligent, even when things get slower.” He paused, letting you take in the information before he moved to the next point he wanted to get to. “I’m very proud to see that you’ve kept up with everything despite the sudden growth and spike in work. It might be time for a pay raise, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked, not expecting to have this kind of talk until you had been with the company for at least a year and a half. To have it brought up just a little over six months in your tenure felt too short; yet the pride you felt from meeting his expectations overrode any discomfort you had. “I’m happy with whatever decision you make.” You said truthfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, with higher pay comes higher expectations. Do you think you can live up to them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guide me, and I’ll do whatever it is you need.” you replied confidently. It didn’t matter if the request pertained to work or your after hour services. You were willing to go to Hell and back for this man. Normally, you would have been alarmed to be this loyal to someone you had only met half a year ago; but having spent so much time around him, you knew you could count on him no matter what decision he made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” The question felt a little odd, but not entirely out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gauged your reaction, searching for any fault in your confidence. Your heart beat fast as the silence stretched on and he tested the waters even further. Finally he broke eye contact with you and got up from his desk, he beckoned you to follow him to a larger, emptier space. “If you trust me as you say you do, then do not be afraid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You struggled to understand what he was saying. For a moment you felt like you couldn’t see properly, Lucifer’s entire being seemed to disappear behind a haze and shift dramatically. Blinking rapidly to try to fix whatever was going on with your eyes; you tried to get a better look at him again. Once your vision cleared, Lucifer’s image was no longer the one you were used to seeing on a day to day basis. Yelping in surprise, you fell back, trying to comprehend what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not be afraid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not… I’m not scared.” you stuttered. This image, this version of him was familiar to you. As shocking as it was to see now, there was a sense of familiarity. You knew this version of him as an illusion; but, for many times as you blinked, he remained the same. The great horns that crowned his head and the massive wings that surrounded him didn’t go away no matter how hard you rubbed your eyes and shook your head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thought back to the night you signed your contract, how you had sworn you saw something in the reflection of the window. That red glint in his eyes you had thought was a trick of the light was actually natural. What you thought had been an illusion had been his true form all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his clothes had changed to fit this form of his. He was swathed in a long black and red tailcoat that fit snugly over the tailored suit he wore. The embroidered design on the coat and at his collar made your heart flutter. It matched the necklace he had given you months prior. The red that lined the coat and the capelet on his shoulders were an exact match to the lipstick you wore. All along, signs of his true self had been all around you and you hadn’t noticed a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything clicked at once in your brain. His name, the contract, the sway he had over you. You had willingly made a deal to work with the devil himself. That realization should have had you screaming for mercy and for a return of your soul; yet that thought never crossed your mind. All you could think of was just how magnificent he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wanted to get up, but your body seemed to lack the strength to hold you upright. He stood still, watching your every move. Even if you claimed you weren’t scared, your body wouldn’t stop shaking in the wake of his demonic form. He waited patiently for you to gather your wits, knowing how shocked you must be to realize this reality. Lucifer was almost ashamed that he had shown his true form to you without much warning. However; there was no delicate way to go about it, and there were needs that he wanted to sate which could only be accomplished in his true form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… this is all real…” You breathed, finally at least getting enough strength back to get on your knees. “I’m not dreaming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped closer to you so you could clutch onto his clothes and pull yourself back up. “Does it feel real to you?” He asked softly, his gaze never leaving you as you struggled like a newly born lamb to stand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very real.” You determined once you were back on your feet and able to gaze directly into his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Carefully, you reached up to touch his face, stroking his soft skin and his silky hair. The familiarity of his warm skin under your fingers brought a calm over your body. Still, it was hard to believe and your touches tracked upwards towards his horns. “May I?” You asked tentatively before you touched them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may.” He permitted, tilting his head to the side so you could properly touch them. You gently ran your hand through the ribbed texture of the hard horns, marveling at their sheen and how smooth they were. It was easy to be entranced by the unique curved shape they formed and you spent several minutes mindlessly tracing them from where they sprouted from his skull to their pointed tips. He stayed perfectly still for you the whole time, letting you soak it all in. Carefully standing on tiptoe, you placed a soft kiss on them, leaving red lipstick marks across them. He subdued a shudder, but let you continu, allowing you to explore him in a rare show of vulnerability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I…” You started to ask again, distracted by his wings which fluttered softly whenever your touches tickled his senses just right. You reached out to them, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may.” he said softly, giving you permission to walk around him and caress the dark feathers. The ensemble he wore was so cleverly made, allowing his wings full range of motion while also being easy to remove thanks to some carefully hidden buckles and ties which nestled at the base of each pair of his wings. You traced the line his spine made, barely brushing past the feathery appendages. You couldn’t see his expression from where you were, but you could feel his muscles tense. Lucifer didn’t stop you though, letting you carry on and examine his body as you needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your fingers traced the feathers, amazed at how they shimmered in the dim light, refracting bits of green and gold whenever they fluttered. The right at the base, the softest black down sprouted from his skin and flowed into the wings. Burying your fingers there, you sighed in content, loving the velvety texture of the small feathers as they tickled your hand. Lucifer visibly shivered, the base of his wings were particularly sensitive. The way you caressed them so gently sent jolts of pleasure right to his groin. He couldn’t stop you though, not when you were stroking those sensitive spots so innocently in your inspection of his demon form. He couldn’t bring himself to ruin the moment with his growing hard on. You heard him take deep breaths, calming his body as he stayed still for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You circled around to him again, wide-eyed and blushing. He trusted you enough to show you this. Out of all the people in the world, you were the one privileged with the knowledge of what your boss </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid?” he asked once you were in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” You answered softly, placing a hesitant kiss on your lips. “You’re beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked your answer, responding to your kiss and deepening it. Lucifer pulled your close, his hand resting at the back of your head and keeping you flush against him. You could feel his hard cock press against your thigh and the intimacy of the moment was heightened. The kisses you shared were uncharacteristically soft, as if he was holding back his real desires from you. You were so used to him simply taking anything he wanted from you that the gentleness had your mind swimming in the most pleasant way. “If… I may…” You said breathlessly once the kisses broke. You placed your finger on the clasps that held his capelet in place, and patiently waited for his permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you may.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly; there was nothing but adoration in your eyes as you worked his clothes off of him. The capelet fell away with little effort. The buttons to his tailcoat came next. He assisted you in undoing the buckles and ties at his back. Once those were undone, the rest of the garment came off with ease. All the ornate accessories he wore were carefully removed and placed on the desk. Everything you touched was sacred. Everything your hand passed was blessed to be in his presence and you were the one privileged enough to have the pleasure of taking it off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each piece of clothing landed on the floor in a pile next to the two of you. After the long coat came his gloves which hid long, red nails underneath. You blushed when you noticed that once again, it was the same shade of red you wore every day on your lips. You made quick work of the skin tight undershirt he wore; the last thing that stood before you and his bare skin. Once that joined the rest of his clothes on the floor, you were free to explore him again as you wished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even ask permission this time. It was the first time he had ever allowed you to remove this many clothes off of him. The treat of seeing his whole torso bare and framed by those magnificent black wings of his was practically a religious experience. You couldn’t help but want to kiss every inch of his skin. Your hand traced the toned muscles of his abs, trailing up to his chest where his nipples were. Keeping eye contact with him, you ran your tongue across them, watching how hard it was for him to keep his composure the whole time. You wanted to spend every second he allowed worshiping the perfect specimen in front of you. Taking his nipple in between your teeth, you swiped your tongue across it, gaining a hiss which turned into a soft moan. He laced his hands into your hair, encouraging you to keep going. Your hand joined your tongue at his chest, pinching and teasing his other nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your free hand moved down lower to the bulge at his pants and stroked him through the fabric. You would get there in due time; but your focus was on what was already revealed and you hadn’t had enough of that yet. Kissing across his chest, you sucked at his other nipple, moaning softly against his skin, you let the vibrations from that noise aide in pleasuring him. “Very good…” He murmured softly, his hands still laced in your hair and tugging at it slightly. “You may continue…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his request, you knelt down, coming face to face with his crotch and you swallowed. He stopped you before you got to working his belt off of him. “I… I will have changed there too.” he warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not be afraid.” You reassured, deftly unbuckling his belt and tossing it to the side. You took your time in undoing the button and the zipper. The anticipation of what he was hiding was making you wet. How would it feel to be filled with this version of Lucifer? How would your pussy like his demon cock? You licked your lips unconsciously as you pulled the zipper down and revealed the outline of his cock pressed up against his boxers. Seeing the tantalizing silhouette of what was to come made you eagerly pull the rest of his pants off and tossing it on top of the ever growing pile of clothes. In a moment of awkward maneuvering when you struggled to get his pants past his ankles, Lucifer also assisted you in taking off his socks and shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only had his boxers left before he was completely nude. Even if you were excited to see what his cock looked like, you wanted to still show appreciation to what you had unveiled. Kissing up his thighs, you breathed deeply to take in his scent. His unique musk hadn’t changed at all. He was still the Lucifer you knew and trusted. Lovingly, you nuzzled the massive package he sported at his crotch. A bead of precum soaked through the fabric and you lapped at it Getting a taste of him, you smiled to yourself, noticing that his unique flavor was also the same as it had always been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embracing his thighs, you hungrily groped his clothed ass while you licked up and down his shaft through the fabric of his boxers. Your saliva wet the fabric, enhancing the outline of his cock even more, molding it to every ridge and bump. By the time you were ready to take off his boxers, it was soaked by your drool and a mixture of his cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting to the final reveal of his cock was better than you had ever expected. It was a magnificent thing. Long and hard, it curved upwards with deep ridges running all along the length. At the base, an impressive muscular knot bulged and pulsed which then seamlessly lead down to his balls. You couldn’t help but trace your finger along every detail, marveling at it and fantasizing about taking it all in you. Part of you wanted to also run your tongue across his length, but his hand in your hair stopped you before you could take the tapered tip into your mouth. Above you, you heard Lucifer hiss in pleasure, thrusting into your touches, just as eager as you were to get to the best part of the evening. “No. Not this time.” He said firmly; and you obliged, only touching him with your fingers until he couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pile of clothes you made served to be an excellent cushion against the cold floor. He laid you on top, smiling devilishly now that you had your fill. “Now… it’s my turn.” He said. “May I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… You may.” You said, already lifting your skirt up and spreading your legs wide for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took no effort at all for his sharp nails to cut through the thin fabric of your panties. Truthfully, he wanted to rip all your clothes off of you; but then that would make your journey back home rather problematic. So, he had to settle for the pleasure of tearing your panties to shreds, exposing your soaking pussy to the cool air. It was his turn to lick his lips and savor the beautiful sight before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipping down between your legs, he licked at your labia, lapping up your essence and taking in your unique scent. The feeling of his hot tongue playing at your sensitive folds was mind blowing and your hands flew to his head between your legs, gripping the horns hard to encourage him to go further. You could hear him chuckle, his body shaking slightly in the action and he complied, if only a little bit. He pressed the flat of his tongue across your slit, parting it open to freely lap at your juices and stopped to swirl the tip of his tongue at your clit making your whine and grip at his horns even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t realize just how strong your grip on his horns had been until he had to pry your aching fingers off of them as soon as he was satisfied with tasting you. “Are you afraid?” He asked, pulling away from you to line the tip of his cock at your entrance. Just feeling the tip part your lips had you quivering in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” You reassured him. “I want you… all of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his time entering you, wanting you to feel every detail of his cock as it slid into you. You arched your back, already writhing in pleasure at the first inch. He filled you in a way you never felt before. No human cock or toy could ever replicate the sensations he was giving you.You could feel everything, every curve and ridge of his glorious dick as he entered you. The girth of it was perfect, stretching you full while the length and curvature of his cock rubbed against your g-spot with every inch that entered you. “You will have all of me… soon.” He promised. “But first. Let’s see how you handle me like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace was slow at first, making sure not to hurt you as you became accustomed to being fucked by his demonic cock. Every pass was a new experience in sensations. You clawed fruitlessly at the tiles on the floor as you gasped his name with every thrust he gave you. This had to be what it felt like to be in heaven. If you could choose a god to pray to, it would be Lucifer and his cock would be the temple you worshiped at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could still tell he was being careful with you; and that wouldn’t do. As much as you appreciated this soft side of him, you knew the control he craved. “Take… Take me.” You begged. “Use me as you like…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At your request, something in him snapped and the languid pace he first set was broken in favor of a rougher and faster one. A pace that could satisfy a demon. Your insides clenched and fluttered erratically, not sure how to take the brutal fucking he was giving you. As your mind short-circuited, you vaguely felt him lift your leg up, propping it on his shoulder to get better leverage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was the moment you saw stars. Every trust was pure bliss, you were cumming uncontrollably around his cock, spasming and begging for more at the same time. His sharp nails dug into your flesh, adding yet another layer of sensations for you to experience. The top of his hard knot caught at your entrance with the new angle and you could feel your cunt stretch out even more to accept him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed freely down your face as you lost count of how many times his cock had made you orgasm. Yet you still hadn’t felt his knot buried in you yet. “Lucifer… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please..</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want all of you…” You whined. You weren’t sure how many more times you could cum before you passed out. At least before that happened, you wanted to experience fully accepting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowed down to almost a full stop and let you take a few deep breaths. As you calmed your body down from the high of so many orgasms back to back, he pushed further into you. You had thought the incessant stretch you felt from the top of his knot when he was fucking you would be the worst of it; but you were sorely mistaken. “Keep breathing... “ he said, coaching you into slow, even breaths while he continued to cram his whole length into you. “In and out… just like that… You will have all of me soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached up to your face, brushing stray strands of hair away, watching your expression change from one of strained discomfort to one of pleasure as his knot finally slipped all the way into you, snug and tight at your entrance. “Very good…” He praised, kissing you softly and letting your mind process what you had just done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down, seeing your pussy stuffed so full with his cock, his knot pulsed in need and he slowly rutted into you, his eyelids fluttering at being engulfed in your heat. The image of your cunt stretched and strained around his massive member for the first time would be burned into his memory forever. As soon as he felt your body fully relax into the experience, he started to rut into you harder, rocking back and forth in short burst, making you scream his name while he chased his release that was so close </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you belong to?” He asked breathlessly, sweat plastering his hair to his face. His whole body tensed, waiting for your answer. As soon as he had it, he knew it would be the end for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You! You do, Sir!” You screamed, arching your back and shuddering at being so filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” He growled, digging his nails into your thighs and leaving deep marks on your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Lucifer!” You yelled, you voice hoarse from all the lewd sounds you had made that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it, that was what broke him. With one last trust, he pushed himself into you as deeply as he could, filling you with his seed, cum seeming to endlessly stream out of him in spurts. He bent over you, biting you at the juncture of your neck and collarbone, his fangs breaking skin and drawing blood. He lapped greedily at it, memorizing the unique tang to your blood and finally, was satiated in a way he hadn’t been in years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your whole body collapsed onto the pile of clothes at your final orgasm, your vision becoming white for a few moments before you slowly drifted back into reality. He continued to empty himself into you in spurts, his seed overflowed and seeped down your thighs, but you didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the pact has been made…” He murmured softly, laying down at your side, protectively wrapping his wings around you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you have my soul now?” You asked tiredly. You could feel yourself drifting and wondered if you could take a small nap before taking the last train home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to have it back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” You said confidently, snuggling up against him, making him hiss in pleasure as your body shifted and he was still buried inside of you. “I signed a contract with you a long time ago if I remember correctly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. You were mine all along.” He said chuckling softly and holding you close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never needed to make a believer out of you. You had believed him all along.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I get a HELL YEAH for some demon sex? In case there's any confusion, this is also posted on my writing tumblr at ka-za-ri. Come drop by and say hi if you've got some time. If you don't just uh... kudos and leave a comment I guess?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yearly inspections are the worst. Especially when there are last minute ones scheduled for after work hours.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you were wondering why Diavolo is in the tags but hasn't arrived. It's because he's late to the party and just got here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things felt tense after Lucifer revealed his true form to you. At first, you had wanted to pretend it was all a dream; that you had somehow imagined the whole exchange. However, the soreness you felt between your legs that lasted days told you otherwise. If you closed your eyes, you could still feel his seed spilling from your abused cunt when he finally pulled out that fateful night. It was no dream, the bite marks and welts all across your skin told you as such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning to the office after spending the weekend recovering, he acted as if nothing special happened between the two of you. You shouldn’t have expected anything more from him; but it still stung a bit. Lucifer had been so sweet and tender that night; you had started to believe that he might have seen your relationship with him as more than a ‘professional’ one. It was foolish of you to expect change from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Change would be implemented at his pace. He would always be in control of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time for your mind to dwell on your bruised emotions. As soon as something settled in one department, another department would report something broke and would need your attention. Time at the office settled back into its usual ebb and flow of business and before long, months had passed. The initial bitterness you felt from his indifference faded. You were back to your usual self, ready to please him however he wanted you. Even if he hadn’t shown his true form to you again since that night, you were always ready to take it if he felt the urge to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the rush to ensure supplies for the back to school ‘season’ was over; you thought you’d have a moment to breathe. You thought there would be a lull in work until the holidays. Even if sales were dipping; it didn’t mean that things in the office would calm down at all. Yearly building inspections were coming up and you would have your hands full from overseeing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were used to two, maybe three, guests coming into the office in a day. Usually, they were all department heads or representatives of other companies Lucifer had acquired. Having multiple strangers coming in several times throughout the week to poke and prod at every corner of the office had you stressed to say the least. You worried they would find </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they shouldn’t. The most scandalous items were kept in locked drawers; but you still couldn’t help feeling a little apprehensive about nosy people you didn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Lucifer to want a change during this time as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put it in before they get here.” he said first thing in the morning one day. You hadn’t even unlocked your drawer full of the usual toys when he approached you. He pressed a small vibrator into your hand,  leaned in and whispered into your ear. “You’ve only got a few minutes before the inspectors get here. Did you need help, or can you manage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallowed hard, your mind frantically processed what you needed to do. You were wet enough to take it, that wasn’t the problem. It was the issue of whether or not you could keep your composure while strangers were in the same space as you and Lucifer. When you glanced over at him and saw the self-satisfied smirk on his face, you knew you couldn’t deny him; nor could you disappoint him. “I can manage.” You said, quickly wrapping your fingers around the small toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a tiny thing compared to what you were used to that putting into place was practically trivial. Bending over where you stood, you spread your legs and pushed your panties to the side, showing off just how wet you were. You could hear Lucifer hum in approval as the little toy slipped right between your lips and nestled itself against your clit. You straightened back up smiling sweetly, just seconds before the door opened at the building inspectors came in. “Ah, we have guests. I’ll show them around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do. I’ll be at my desk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You approached the men at the door. They were already looking around at the decor and the light fixtures before you even introduced yourself. “Welcome, gentlemen.” you greeted smoothly, gesturing to the first corner they would look at. “This way to the waiting area.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed you, quickly writing down notes as you explained all the safety features set up in the room along with answering any questions they had about adding features to the office. “Oh, well, we have considered a large screen television on one of the walls for video conferences. But, at this point, we are focusing on uh….” You stopped mid-sentence when the toy in your panties jumped into life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I forgot where our priorities were for a moment.” You said, feeling heated about the scandal that was happening right in front of them. You smiled weakly before continuing. “Our priority is to expand our customer service department. Most of our resources will be funneled to there to ensure that they have the supplies they need before we make any other changes to this room. We don’t expect any remodeling plans here until at least next year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well. make sure you put in a request for a permit if you plan on drilling into any of the walls.” The inspector said, before whispering something to his partner who was taking notes about everything in the room. “Where would you plan on placing it if you were to remodel?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, right this way.” You could feel Lucifer’s eyes on you as you walked across the massive office. The toy no longer buzzed against your clit, laying dormant until the next moment he wanted to see you remain calm under pressure. “We have a rather empty corner here, it would probably go right along--” you paused, blinking rapidly and focusing on the task at hand and not on the sudden onslaught of sensations your clit was feeling. “Right here.” You said, gesturing at the wall currently only decorated with a rather generic looking painting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked over, tapping on the wall, checking the hidden supports and mumbling amongst each other as they continued to take down notes. You breathed slowly through your nose, hoping to not bring attention to how much your knees were shaking from Lucifer’s long distance teasing. Just a quick glance back at his desk, you saw him looking over papers and working on his computer as if no one else was in the room. Sometimes, his eternally composed demeanor could be so frustrating. Frustratingly sexy, that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your whole body was tense, conflicted on what it should be concentrating on. Your hormones screamed to be unleashed so that your body could fully enjoy every little bit of pleasure it was feeling. Your brain struggled with your instincts, tamping down on your needs in a futile struggle for control. As if they could sense you were nervous, the men looked at your trembling form, trying to reassure you that so far everything was currently under regulation standards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d like to do another once over of the room, just to make sure that we got all our bases covered. Will that be alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Your smile felt so strained and when you thought you could collapse in defeat, the sensation stopped all together. You could have heaved a deep breath of relief, but that would have given you away. Instead, you went back to deep breaths in and out through your nose while the inspectors took their sweet time to really go through everything in the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took hours, knocking on walls, poking at light fixtures, tugging on outlets and discussing amongst themselves if things were in compliance. So far, nothing truly caught their eyes until they stopped to look at the ceiling a few paces away from Lucifer’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are these hooks up here for?” One man asked, pointing upwards and fumbled over your words, unable to come up with an answer. Had they always been there? Then again, you never had the need to actually scrutinize the ceiling fixtures to take notice of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Uh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hanging plants.” Lucifer said from his desk. He had his hand in his pocket, no doubt fidgeting with the controller to the toy pressed up against your folds. “I often get gifted one or two every year from friends or family for my birthday. Unfortunately, I don’t have a green thumb, so they don’t last long in here; but it would be rude of me to not try and take care of the gifts they give me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men chuckled good naturedly, understanding the predicament that he went through. “It’s bolted in, yeah? Some of those things can get pretty heavy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course.” He continued the discussion all the while casually ramping up the intensity of the vibrations of the toy in your panties. “I had someone come in and install it, watched him bolt it down and then hang off of it for a few minutes to prove that it’s here to stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone shared a laugh at the silly story, you included; however, it felt like whatever sounds came from your mouth were strained and forced. Everything you did was to hide a moan of pleasure or a shudder of ecstasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s all we have for the day then. Everything checks out. Here’s the report of everything and a few notes on that TV you want installed later. I also put down how you’ll need to go about applying for a permit when you get that done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your foresight. I’ll be sure to put that information into good use. My assistant will see you out then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, right this way.” You said, hoping your voice wasn’t shaking, though you did see a flash of concern on one man’s face when you spoke. You put on your best customer service smile and started walking, keeping what felt like your whole lower body clenched to stave off the incoming orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk from one end of the office to the elevators felt like a trek through an endless wasteland. There was nowhere to run and hide. You had to survive your trial through sheer force of will and for Lucifer, you were determined to succeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking your time to see us. We look forward to seeing you next year.” You said while waiting for the elevator to arrive. “I hope the office passes again with flying colors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re sure it will,” One man said, flipping through the pages on his clipboard. “We do have a few more stops after this. Which floor is sales on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, they’re going to be from floors 10 through 15. It’s a rather large department.” You grit your teeth, watching the numbers above the elevator door, wishing they would change faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. We’ll see you next year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! See you next year!” You waved cheerfully at them when the doors finally opened and the men stepped in. As soon as they were gone and you saw the floor number change, you rushed back into the office. You were barely a few steps in before you got the look of approval from Lucifer who was standing in front of his desk, leaning against it; waiting for your return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job.” He praised, smiling softly at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to say anything else. Those two words expressed all the permission you needed to fall to your knees and cum in front of him while he kept vibrator going at the highest setting. You fell over, writhing and moaning, clawing at the floor beneath you as wave after wave of euphoric pleasure washed over you. His name fell from your lips in a mixture of curses and platitudes. You knew he was watching you come undone, and that just made it all the hotter for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gasped for air when you finally felt the vibrations slow to a halt. Your inner thighs coated in your essence and you reeked of sex. Lucifer walked over to you, kicking your legs open before bending down and flipping your skirt up to get a better look. His finger trailed up your slick thigh, pausing at your ruined panties before pushing them aside to take back his little toy. “I think you deserve to go home early for your hard work.” He said quietly, holding the vibratior up to his face and licking your essence off of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… there’s still so much to do.” You complained, thinking about all the filing you had neglected recently as well as the data entry you needed to finish before the month ended. Also, you were really looking forward to possibly having his cock in you after work. It was Friday, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can wait. You need to go home and get cleaned up.” He slid your skirt back down and stood up. “There’s another inspection that’s scheduled after hours which I’ll need you here for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked, you hadn’t seen that in your schedule, but you didn’t want to doubt him. With it being hours, there were a multitude of things he could have meant by ‘inspection.’ Whatever the hidden meaning behind his words were, there was no point in denying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should… I wear my usual lipstick?” you tentatively asked, slowly getting back up on your feet now that you had feeling in your legs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, giving you the barest of nods. Bingo. You had guessed the right intention. Your heart fluttered at the anticipation and you scrambled to get your things in order to prepare yourself. Internally, you hoped you would be able to feel his demon cock in you again, but truthfully, you would take any chance you got with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you at seven.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” You mumbled, already halfway out the door, already fantasizing what he might have planned for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little to your knowledge, he was about to exceed all your expectations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hours you had between arriving at home and when you had to be back at work seemed to drag on forever. You had already taken an extra long shower, washed your hair, laid out the best outfit you had, and done your makeup. Yet, you still had an hour to wait before heading back out. You laid listlessly in bed, staring at the ceiling and watching the fan above you spin. Eventually, you managed to fall into a light doze, your dreams filled with vivid images of how Lucifer had taken you previously while your imagination supplemented you with new ideas. With how he had toyed with you during your work hours; your mind went into overdrive thinking about other scenarios that little vibrator could be used while you were on the clock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time you made your trip back to work, refreshed from the shower and a nap, a majority of the employees had already gone home. There were a few stragglers who worked overtime or the night shift, but overall; the building was eerily quiet. Even the ride up to the office seemed to be subdued and muted. When you stepped past the heavy glass doors, Lucifer was already there, waiting on you at his desk. He beckoned you with a flick of his wrist and you hastened your pace to greet him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right on time. Good.” He pulled you close, giving you a deep kiss and wasting no time in getting you riled up. His tongue traced your lips before delving into your mouth while his hands worked at getting your clothes off of you. Ever being the best assistant he had, you helped his cause, undoing your skirt, stepping out of your heels and fumbling at the buttons of your blouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, and you could see the deep red glitter in his eyes. He pushed you back if only to help you out of your blouse, leaving you in nothing but your underwear. His gaze traveled up and down your body for a brief moment before he nodded in approval of your choice of lacy underthings. “Red and black… very good.” He praised before leading you away from his desk a few paces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You noticed several hanks of silk rope resting at the top of his desk; but you didn’t have much time to think about them when Lucifer spoke again. “I’ll have to work quickly… our guest is due to arrive at any moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Guest?” You asked, suddenly rather self conscious of your exposed body. Lucifer paid no mind to your nervousness. He simply a length of rope, unraveling it and coaxing your body to how he saw fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I did say we had one last inspection today, didn’t I? Surely you didn’t think I was going to be the one conducting it.” he snickered, pulling your arms behind you and tying them securely. You wiggled your fingers, seeing how much give he had put into the ties. His knots were firm, just shy of cutting off blood flow; though you were sure that your hands would be numb by the end of the night regardless of how tight his knots were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ropes he used crisscrossed your body, framing your assets in the most flattering way. Your breasts held up perky and taught while a network of knots wove down your abdomen to focus attention to your crotch. It felt good to be bound, almost as if the ropes were hugging your body and keeping you safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer reached for another length of rope, this time, threading the length through the hook at the ceiling. “You know… It’s not meant for plants at all.” He said, referring back to the conversation you had earlier with him. With this series of knots, he picked your leg up, suspending it high and leaving you to balance precariously on the ball of your other foot. Your pussy spread open wide for anyone to see. You could feel your body heat up as cool air passed your nether region. Just to make sure you were properly secured, Lucifer anchored the rope trailing from the ceiling to your arms, distributing the weight across your whole body. You were tilted to the side, forced to use your one unbound leg to keep balance. It was difficult as you were suspended just to the point where if you lost focus, your whole body would sway. “It’s meant to hold a lot more weight than just some hanging vines…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, am I too early?” A voice called from the door. Looking over, you saw the silhouette of a rather imposing man. In the dim light, you could make out a shock of red hair and broad broad, muscular shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just wrapping up right now.” Lucifer said, patting your head gently once the final knot was in place. “Feel free to come over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With your whole body on display like this, there was no hiding how aroused you had gotten while Lucifer had done his work. The way his fingers deftly tied and secured those knots against your body had made you want more of his touches. Everything had been done with such efficiency, you had no time to savor what touches he gave you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could hear heavy footsteps approaching and when the stranger finally came into view, you could finally see who your mystery guest was. He stood rather still, as if he knew you were taking stock of everything. Despite his size, there was a delicacy in his features. His messy red hair only made everything about him much more striking. The most breathtaking feature of all were his gold eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Diavolo.” Lucifer said, introducing you to the man. “He’s the owner of our sister company, Devilgram.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you… Sir…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In his presence, you may refer to him as ‘my Lord.” Lucifer corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, my lord. I was unaware of your appropriate title.” You lowered your head in shame, expecting reprimand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Diavolo only laughed, a sound that seemed to fill the room and bounce off the walls. “There’s no need to apologize for something you didn't know.” He reassured, patting the top of your head gently. “I am the guest here, I should be apologizing for being rude and not providing you adequate information to be prepared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, your request for a meeting was rather last minute. This is the best I can manage.” Lucifer quipped. “Next time, give me at least a day of notice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, if I remember.” Diavolo said, nonchalantly waving away Lucifer’s obvious irritation. He circled you, running his large hands across your body and examining your every curve. “Lucifer has told me so much about you.” He said, tracing your raised leg, stopping to tease at your slit once he reached the apex of your thighs. “Does she know…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is well acquainted. Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, if I may…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not on your first time. I don’t want you to break her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo chuckled at Lucifer’s curt replies. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were talking about. With a name like Diavolo, you were sure he and Lucifer were the same. “Alright, alright. I’ll take it easy this time then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red head’s hands were so big, they seemed to be everywhere on you at once. Your breasts, your ass, your abdomen, your thighs. Despite their size, he was gentle, squeezing you in the right places and making you sigh in anticipation. Eventually, he tipped your chin up to look at him before he swooped down for a deep kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo’s kisses were so different from Lucifer’s; but no less intense. There wasn’t a need to control every reaction that came out of you; but there was an energy about him that took your breath away. As the two of you made out, one hand snaked its way between your spread legs, parting your folds once your panties were pushed aside to slide up and down your sopping wet slit. “You have her trained so well.” He said, impressed with how easily you coated his digits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you didn’t expect anything less from me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely not.” Diavolo chuckled again, shedding his blazer and tossing it to the side. “It’s pretty warm in here, isn’t it?” He asked while taking his clothes off himself. The tie at his neck came off next, followed by the white dress shirt that barely kept his muscles contained. Once bare, you had the pleasure of seeing his ripped abs and massive chest for yourself and you salivated at the vision before you. There was a growing bulge in his pants that he started to show off in his little strip show; and, you were very invested in seeing what you were going to have to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was starting to undo his pants and reveal the outline of what he was packing to you, your attention was sharply taken away from the show as Lucifer grabbed you by your hair, tilting your head up to meet with the tip of his cock. You hadn’t even heard him get undressed, yet there he was naked as the day he was born and hard as a rock. “He’s not the only one in this room.” Lucifer growled, a hint of possessiveness in his voice as he pressed the tip of his cock to your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You eagerly took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip and whatever else you could fit. With your eyes locked in on Lucifer, you had no idea what to expect with Diavolo until you felt his hands at your waist, holding you steady from swaying too much. “Think she’ll be able to handle it like this?” He asked, his tone rather chipper for how sexually charged the air was around the three of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s been trained well.” Lucifer said, his grip on your hair tightening. “Isn’t that right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moaned into his cock, a sound of affirmation that you hoped would get the message across. Lucifer didn’t think it did, pulling his dick out of your mouth and you took deep gasping breaths, sticking your tongue out towards him, wanting to go back to sucking and licking it. “You were asked a question….” His tone was firm, the pain of his grip in your hair warning you to not test him further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, my Lord.” You confirmed. “I have only received the best training from my Sir..” As soon as your sentences were complete, Lucifer went back to stuffing your mouth with his cock and you eagerly sucked every inch he shoved into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then don’t mind if I do.” Diavolo said, pushing the tip of his cock into you and you screamed against Lucifer’s length in your mouth. You had expected him to be big, but nothing prepared you for the stretch that you felt when Diavolo pushed into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to breath. With your mouth full of dick and your pussy being pushed to its limits, you felt tears starting to form and drool pool at the base of Lucifer’s cock as your mind reeled in all the sensations at once. Despite being unused to the size of Diavolo’s cock, there was something familiar about it, as if you had felt it before. The girth and the length had been something you experienced at least once. And the moment he bottomed out in you, everything clicked </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That one time on the desk. When Lucifer watched you fuck yourself, it was the same fullness and feeling of deep penetration as that one time. A sadistic grin spread across Lucifer’s face when he saw the recognition dawn on your face. In that moment, his grip in your hair tightened painfully, pulling you forward to take every inch of your cock down your throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You screamed in protest, but were helpless to stop what they did. Diavolo’s strong, sturdy hands kept you as still as possible while he slowly started to move in and out of you. You took whatever breaths you could in between Lucifer’s rough trusts down your throat. Your vision was blurry from tears, but you didn’t need to see when you were being used so thoroughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked in tandem, a rhythm that had made you scream into Lucifer’s cock. The slow pace Diavolo had started with was soon replaced with a much faster, brutal one once he realized your body’s limits. Even if you were being held steady, you could feel your body sway back and forth in your suspended state. Every time Diavolo buried himself into you, Lucifer pulled out of your mouth, giving you a split second to breathe before he was down your throat again. At the same time, Diavolo would pull out from your pussy until just the tip remained, leaving your body feeling empty and craving for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Diavolo praised, angling his hips upwards to get even deeper into you with his thrusts. “I can see why he needs to fuck you at least once a week. I wouldn’t be able to get enough of this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer remained silent, focused on face fucking you while your other partner claimed your pussy. Having two holes being used at the same time felt so great, you hadn’t even noticed how close you were to cumming until it happened. You moaned loudly into Lucifer’s cock, making him hiss at the vibrations that traveled down his length and your walls clenched tightly around Diavolo, causing him to dig his nails into your hips while he struggled to catch his breath. Lucifer pulled his cock out, letting you take much needed deep breaths while Diavolo stayed still, keeping himself buried inside of you but not moving.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, all of a sudden you were empty and you were falling. The sound of scissors cutting the ropes that held you up rang through the room and you collapsed onto the floor, falling onto the clothes that had been strewn about. You let out a loud yelp when you hit the ground, able to find balance without your arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww… I guess she wasn’t used to multitasking like that.” Diavolo whined. “I was hoping we could all cum together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer tsked, getting you on your knees and pushing your shoulders down so that your ass was left up in the air. “Well, it’s not like I have the capacity to train her to do that.” He grumbled. He joined you on the ground, kneeling in front of you and pulling on your hair to raise your upper body to meet his cock again. “But I’m sure you’re a faster learner, right? You’ll get it right this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye… Yes Sir.” You said, wincing at how hard he was holding onto your hair, but not saying anything about it. “I’ll make us all cum at the same time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl…” He said, and once again your mouth surrounded his cock while Diavolo crammed his length back into your pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was easier to control yourself now that you were grounded. You didn’t have to think about balancing, you only had to focus on staving your orgasm off until all three of you were at your limits. You moaned into Lucifer’s dick, redoubling your efforts to suck him off to completion while your hips pushed back onto Diavolo, encouraging him to go deeper and further into you to chase his own release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this new dynamic, the two men also gave into their desires, moaning as they thrust themselves into you. Diavolo turned out to be a man who preferred to grunt compared to Lucifer who liked to moan breathily. The sounds of sex echoed in the office, the wet slurping noises from your blowjob were accompanied by the equally wet and sloppy sounds of skin hitting skin while Diavolo took your cunt. It didn’t take long for you to start feeling the tell tale pressure of another orgasm building up in your abdomen. The most important matter was now making sure you had control over it until the other two were ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nngh… I’m close… what about you?” Diavolo was the first to admit his climax was approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lucifer hissed in reply. “I’m so close…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reaction to that statement, one of Diavolo’s hands reached around your waist to rub at your clit, bringing you to where they were, right on the precipice of release. “Now… let’s cum…” He declared with all the authority of a lord. And you obeyed without question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot semen filled your holes all at once. Your walls milked the giant cock buried in your pussy while you struggled to swallow the load that was blown into your mouth. Even with your best efforts, you could feel some of Lucifer’s seed dribbling down the corner of your lips. Your pussy fared similarly, filled to the brim and leaking cum as the men emptied themselves into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were several long minutes of heavy breathing and soft moans of pleasure before they left your body. Lucifer being the first to pull out, letting you breathe, the grip in your hair loosening as he moved to undo your bindings. Diavolo stayed inside of you until he was sufficiently soft, groaning as he left your warm pussy, but admiring the way his seed dripped out of your gaping hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the ties finally gone from your arms, you flexed them gingerly, letting blood and feeling come back to them. The rest of the ropes came undone as well, and when you were finally free from it all, a beautiful network of marks crisscrossed your body, likely to remain on you for a few days at least. They would serve as a beautiful reminder of the night you shared with these two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using the discarded clothes as a cushion, Lucifer pulled you into his arms, laying you down and curling around you, spooning you from behind. Diavolo followed suit shortly after, sandwiching you between the two of them and simply watching you as you drifted out of consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good.” Lucifer murmured, burying his head into the crook of your neck and dozing alongside you. “You did so well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir…” You mumbled, already half asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer.” He corrected, pulling you tightly against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… Lucifer…” You murmured right before properly passing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did we pass inspection?” Lucifer asked softly, placing soft kisses on the top of your head, peeking over at the larger man as he cuddled you. He’d keep you close, pressed up against his chest, synching his heartbeat with yours until you had to leave in order to catch the last train home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With flying colors.” Diavolo said, grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahoy! I hope you enjoyed the smut buffet, this time with a side of Diavolo. Lemme get a heck yeah for being spit roasted by some hot men. Don't ask me why Lucifer has a replica of Diavolo's dick. We'll just accept the fact that he's a kinky bitch and leave it at that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Business Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An emergency arises and you must leave the office to assist a sister company in dire need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The best time to break a human was after they had been lulled into a sense of false security.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was oddly gentle the following weeks after having shared you with Diavolo. His demands felt less taxing on your body whenever he asked you to service him. He seemed to be more open to expressing how good you made him feel; and that fact alone made your heart sing. It gave your body time to recover from how roughly you were taken that night. Even after a whole weekend of rest, he could tell there was a bit of a limp in your gait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attraction you felt towards him continued to intensify when you noticed just how gentle of a lover he could be when he wanted to be. You were so used to being pushed to your limits every week that the momentary break in how you were treated left you feeling so appreciated by him. Even if it was just an illusion; you wanted to just believe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fell into a lull of comfort, expecting love making and not just a fuck out of him. His recent behavior had shown you that he was capable of having feelings for you. Or, at least that was what you had assumed. With your thoughts being clouded by your emotions, you deluded yourself into thinking that he was doting on you because he loved you as much as you loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only you knew he was only biding his time until you were in the perfect state to break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emergencies never happened in the office. Not when Lucifer was in charge at least. So, when you got into work one day and he was angrily speaking to someone on the phone, you knew something major had happened. You waited patiently for him to finish before asking what happened and if there was any way you could help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to go somewhere for me. Consider it to be a business trip. ” He said, irritation clear in his voice. “It’ll only be for a day or two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, where will I be going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diavolo’s office.” He stated bluntly. Lucifer took a few deep breaths to soothe his temper before continuing. “Something’s happened to his own assistant and he’s too booked to handle the issue.” He heaved a sigh and shrugged. “You’re the only one we can trust to help in this situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked, not sure how to decipher his words. Figuring it would be best to take it at face value; you moved to start packing things up for a business trip. Your mind reeled at possible hidden meanings and the intentions behind his request. You had never left his side before. Whatever was going on, it must have been a major issue to put both their reputations at risk. Nothing like this had happened before; so, you were rather lost in regards as to what to bring with you. In the end, you settled for a notepad and some pens. If Devilgram’s offices were anything like yours, they would be well equipped for you to do managerial duties without issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a ride arranged for you already. It should take a few hours to get to the office with traffic the way it is. Diavolo will fill you in on what you need to do.” Lucifer’s composure had returned and he gently ushered you to the elevator. “I’ll come get you later after hours. Just don’t disappoint me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear.” He walked with you all the way to the black company car that was waiting in the parking garage for you. “Ah... “ he stopped you right before you went in. “Remember, you represent me. So be sure to do your best, no matter what.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lucifer. I’ll make you proud.” You reassured, getting into the car and preparing for the long ride through congested city traffic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one way to describe Diavolo’s office, it would be: chaotic. As soon as you walked in, there was a flurry of papers being shuffled, a loud curse followed by an equally loud laugh and the sound of something solid being kicked. Diavolo appeared behind what looked like a mountain of paperwork, sheepishly running his hand through his hair. “Oh, you’re here early. Good.” He started walking you to a separate corner of his office, talking a mile a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, my assistant is going through… some personal problems right now. Normally, I can help him through that, but they’ve scheduled me for a whole day of video conferences so I can’t do anything about it. And you know… how demons get when they… you know…” Diavolo visibly blushed, trying to get the words out. He stopped in front of an enclosure, his hand resting on the handle while he tried to figure out how to explain his situation to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Don’t understand…” You admitted, confused about what he was trying to hint at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline in surprise. “So, Lucifer hasn’t explained anything to you about what my assistant is going through?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… this morning was rather rushed in trying to get me here as soon as possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well… come on in, let me explain it to you properly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door swung open, you could hear the sounds of someone desperately whining. Your eyes followed the sound until they lit upon a young man… no, a demon curled up on one of the plush couches of the lounge, completely naked and writhing around. His teal hair plastered to his flushed face, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He glanced up to the two of you, his eyes glazed over; it was almost as if he was staring right through you. Your eyes trailed down his body and stopped at his cock and you could feel yourself heat up, unable to tear your eyes away at its unique shape.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, note to self, no two demon dicks look the same…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, this is Barbatos.” Diavolo’s voice cut through your trance. “He’s my assistant, and normally he’d have this under control; but things happen.” The large man shrugged. “Demons go through a rather intense hormonal surge called a rut once every few decades or so. Sometimes they can feel it coming, other times, it’ll hit them like a truck. You can guess what happened this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… the latter.” You said, nodding slightly, finally able to move on from staring at Barbatos’ cock and notice his tail swishing back and forth in agitation. It was quite a sight to take in. You could only assume what Diavolo was about to ask of you; but you wanted to hear it from him instead of coming to conclusions on your own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can normally let him just ride this out, but we’ve got some really important meetings coming up this week that he has to attend, so you’re going to need to help take the edge off…” His hand rested on your shoulder. “If I didn’t have so many calls to take care of today, I wouldn’t have needed to call you over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbatos whined again from where he laid, tears streaked down his face as he looked at you, pleading with his eyes. “Please… help…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking pity on his unfortunate situation, you took a tentative step forward, surprisingly calm for having such a giant bomb of information dropped on you. You reached out to him, gently pushing away his hair and he hissed at the contact, grabbing your hand and pulling you in for a deep, hungry kiss. The delicate horns on his head scratched your face, leaving long welts across your cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think you have an idea of what you gotta do. My meeting starts in a few minutes so I gotta jet. I’ll check up on you when I get a chance to!” Diavolo’s tone was frustratingly chipper as he made his leave. “Oh, and don’t worry about making too much noise. I’ve jinxed this room to be soundproof.” He reassured before he closed the door and left you alone with his assistant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Barbatos said in between his heavy pants. His taloned hands tore your clothes to shreds, his hormones taking control of his actions as he forcibly removed what you wore. You panicked; thinking about how you were going to get back with nothing on you. However, your worries had no place in a situation like this, especially when you felt Barbatos’ cock pressed against your thigh and he hissed in need, rolling his hips to meet yours. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took another look at it, before taking it in your hand, following its twisted pattern from the base to tapered tip. It vaguely reminded you of a narwhal’s horn in how the muscles twisted together in a spiral to the tip which freely dripped cum. You ran your thumb across the tip, earning you a loud moan, Barbatos arched up, begging to be touched. His whole body was so sensitive from the rut that anything you did sent him deeper into a state of need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your skirt and panties were the next things to be ripped off of you, leaving you as naked as he was. He wasted no time in positioning you above him and slamming you down on his cock; letting out a guttural moan when he was balls deep in you. With the way he was shaped, he drilled into you easily, sliding in and out of your slick folds. Despite his delicate frame, he was strong, controlling the pace by holding your body right where he wanted it and brutally thrusting into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ridges of his cock rubbed inside of you, making you gasp and moan. You felt yourself teetering and about to fall but something stopped you from doing so. His long tail tightly wrapped itself around your thigh, helping you stay stable. The demon beneath you looked at you with such heated hunger in your eyes, you felt yourself shiver, the pleasure his cock was giving you driven by his hormones served to heighten your own arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shouted in surprise when you felt something probing at your asshole. Looking behind you, you noticed the tip of his long tail caressing your ass crack and probe tentatively at the tight hole there. You looked back at Barbatos and saw how glazed over his eyes were from finally getting some relief. He was acting on pure primal instinct, taking everything he needed to end the onslaught of desire that coursed through his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tip of his tail coated itself in your essence that liberally flowed down your thighs before it went back to teasing your other hole. You gasped when you felt it press into you. He was still roughly fucking into your pussy as he pushed his tail further into you. His eyelids fluttered and his grip on your hips tightened as he started to stretch your tight hole open with slow even strokes. You didn’t have time to catch your breath as his cock hit every sweet spot in you and penetrated you deeply. Even if he didn’t have the same girth and length as Lucifer or Diavolo, the deep, spiraling ridges pressed against all the right places and made you cum without much effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let you breathe after your first orgasm, fucking you without abandon and still working you with his tail. It was then when you realized that his tail was forked, scissoring your hole and stretching your ass in order to fit more of it into you. With your essence aiding in lubrication, it didn’t take long before he was able to put a significant portion of his tail into you and you started reeling in the feeling of having both your holes filled. Gasping for a break, you braced an arm against the back of the couch, using it to keep you upright as Barbatos used you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was insatiable, the heated need in his eyes didn’t dissipate even after he had cum into you. He kept going, fucking you through his orgasms and your own. Your whole body felt numb from all the times you had come undone around him. Each time it was explosive and raw, each time you thought it would be over; but, he kept going. At some point, the two of you found yourselves on the floor. You, on your hands and knees while Barbatos took you from behind, his tail working in rhythm to his cock to once again bring you to orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clawed at the soft carpet below you, crying from the overload of sensations. It was too much, you had lost count of the number of times you had been brought to climax. Yet, the hormones running rampant in the demon fucking you refused to be sated until you blacked out, unable to take anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then did the edge begin to wane. Even if he was still needy, Barbatos carefully curled his body around your unconscious one. His legs intertwined with yours as he kept his cock buried in you, keeping every bit of his seed inside. His tail which had fucked your asshole for hours now slowed its deep thrusts, slowly pulling out of you and giving your body some relief while you rested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In your sleep, he placed soft kisses on your shoulders, massaging your breasts and whispering quiet apologies for how roughly he had treated you. You mumbled in your sleep, shifting a bit to get into a better position. As you moved, the instinctual side of Barbatos roughly moved you back into place. Even if the worst of the rut had run its course, his hormones still made him possessive and nearly feral at any shift outside of his control. As soon as you had settled into his arms again and he was sure you weren’t going anywhere, he finally let your body get some much needed rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He himself dozed in and out of consciousness. Even now, his body screamed for more despite how exhausted he was. The room reeked of sex and it only served to keep him hard inside of you no matter how many times he had released himself. His hips kept twitching, rocking into you driving his cock further into your warm depths as he craved contact and stimulation. His body was drained from being in a state of constant arousal. Now that he regained some sense of himself, he took his time in sliding his cock in and out of your abused hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were brought to another high in your dreams. In your mind, you saw and felt Lucifer caress you. It was his body pressed up against your own and his cock that was penetrating your core. Your body reacted to the images of your dreams, keeping you wet and willing as Barbatos fucked you slowly in your sleep. You remembered begging; you remembered the image of his magnificent demonic form before you and how it made your whole body sing in pleasure. Everything ached, but it was so worth it to feel every detail of his cock working your swollen walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gasped, feeling your orgasm rush through you and you were jolted back into reality. Barbatos still clung to you from behind, murmuring softly to you and treated you as if you were his most precious lover. He was barely awake, but you could see some light returning in his eyes whenever he blearily looked at you while he placed soft kisses along your jaw and your neck. His sharp teeth left marks all across your back as he marked you with love bites. The sudden shocks of pleasure kept you from sleeping for too long; but at least you were able to rest off the worst of the exhaustion.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You’re already so calm?” Diavolo’s voice snapped you out of your daze and you glanced up to see him standing at the doorway. “Just finished up everything, so I came to check up on you to see how you were doing. Looks like you got through the hardest part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weakly smiled at him as he walked in and closed the door behind him. “I think he’s sleeping.” You mumbled, gesturing to Barbatos behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can sleep on the couch, it’s much comfier there.” Diavolo bent down and picked up his assistant, finally pulling him out of you and you gasped at the sudden loss of dick inside of you. All the cum that had been kept in you flowed out, coating your thighs and the carpet below you. You heard Barbatos mumble something in protest, but he was too tired to really do much against his much more energetic boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had been put to rest on the couch, Diavolo turned to you. He sat down on the carpet and pulled you up to sit in his lap. “I’m sure that was very intense for you.” he murmured, planting gentle kisses on your temple while his large hands massaged your aching muscles. “I should apologize for putting you through that so suddenly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have the energy to really rebuke his apology. Even if it had all been a surprise to you; you couldn’t say that you didn’t enjoy it. Honestly, what happened was likely better than spending eight hours filing paperwork. You managed to at least make a sound of acknowledgement and nestled yourself against his broad chest, enjoying the gentle aftercare he was giving you. He made you drink water at regular intervals and fed you while you drifted in and out of sleep. You weren’t sure how long you were in that strange state of limbo, but Diavolo nursed you back to feeling somewhat human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you awoke, you noticed that you were still cradled in Diavolo’s lap, but this time, he had significantly less clothing than before. Blinking to make sure that you weren’t dreaming, you were entirely too shocked to really process what you saw in the reflection of the full length mirror that was attached to the back of the lounge door. Your whole visit Diavolo’s headquarters had been such a whirlwind, you somehow managed to miss such a large fixture in the room. Your brain, still waking up, had to process the demon who’s lap you were sitting in. His chest was bare, whatever accessories he usually wore in this form had been removed already and laid safely to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ogled at the intricate swirling patterns that traveled across his whole torso. Ignoring how much of a right mess you looked after being fucked out of your mind, you took time to admire the leathery wings that sprouted from his back and the grand horns that graced his head. “My apologies, I like to go back to this form whenever no one is around. It’s so much more comfortable to me than looking like a human.” He explained, chuckling softly at your shocked expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” you managed to get out, shifting a bit in his lap so you could get a proper look at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not scared?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… I think it’s very hard to be scared after seeing Lucifer and Barbatos.” You reasoned which earned a chuckle out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” He conceded. His hand gently combed through your hair, getting out the worst of the knots and tangles. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had better days.” You admitted, noting the distinct soreness your whole body experienced, especially between your legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine…” He said, pressing a kiss at your temple. “You did so well, especially on short notice. I’m truly impressed at how well Lucifer trained you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Thank you, my Lord.” You said, humbled by the praise and feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling spread across your chest. Hopefully that meant you were able to uphold Lucifer’s reputation through this ordeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… You’re very welcome.” he said, humming softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. His hands traveled to your breasts giving them a tentative squeeze. “I know I said I soundproofed the room for you and Barbatos, but that was only for humans. I could still hear everything that happened in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body went from hot to cold, a shiver ran down your spine and you could feel your brain stop working. His hands, gently but firmly spread your legs wide. In the mirror, you could still see Barbatos’ cum dripping out of your sore and tired pussy. You could also see the massive bulge you were sitting on top of. “Would you mind taking care of one more problem?” He asked, gesturing to his crotch and making eye contact with you through the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll do my best to please you.” You said, swallowing hard and wondering if your body could really take anymore. After the rest and the care Diavolo had given you, it really did feel much better; but you weren’t sure if you were quite ready to take another demon’s cock into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. no wonder he’s so attached to you. You’re just so willing to please.” He said, moving you off his lap only to quickly divest himself of his pants. The moment you saw what you had to work with, you licked your lips with uncertainty and felt  your body instinctually prepare itself to accept the massive cock that he had just unveiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo kept you facing the mirror, straddling your legs on either side of his thick thighs. One hand at your abdomen, and another at your chest kept you upright as your shaking thighs started to sink onto his length. The blunt head of his cock spread your pussy wide open without any chance to ease into his girth and you immediately screamed. The soreness turned itself into pain as you tried to accept the demon lord’s cock into you. He hushed you, gently rubbing your breasts to keep you distracted from the pain. His strength kept you from collapsing. You looked forward, staring at the length that wasn’t in you yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the knot that you would eventually have to accept. The tip of his cock had already disappeared into you, but he was about as thick as your forearm and almost as long. The large, pulsing knot at the base of his cock was at least the size of your fist. For the first time you worried about breaking in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… It’s okay…” He murmured softly, calming you down and distracting from how much you were about to take. “Just breathe slowly and you’ll have all of me soon.” he reassured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his voice low and soft, lulling you into a state of peace. Eventually the pain faded and you allowed yourself to sink further in him. You watched in awe as every inch of him slowly disappeared into you in the mirror. Your pussy stretched and contracted to accommodate the tapered swell of his cock. He coached you through every breath, mumbling soft praises and what sounded like spells to take away whatever pain you might have felt from being stretched out so much. You could see the outline of his cock pressed up against your lower abdomen as he got close to bottoming out in you. “Good girl…” He purred, smiling softly at how beautiful you looked with his dick stuffed into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let you breathe, making sure that any discomfort was gone before he started moving inside of you. The moment you did, you felt as if you had been rearranged to accept his cock and everything that it brought along with it. The large ridge at the tip of his cock dragged itself along your sore walls, waking every tired nerve in your body. You moaned, leaning up against him and bracing yourself against his sturdy body while he moved you as he wished up and down his cock. Looking at the mirror, you saw how slick his shaft had become, coated with a mixture of your fluids and Barbatos’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mind numbing how slow he went; but it was likely to your benefit. You were sure to have been broken if he had taken you with the same veracity as his assistant had. It let you enjoy every sensation to its fullest and after a few passes, you were writing in his lap, moaning his name and gasping every time he was fully seated inside of you. There was still the matter of his knot, but that was an afterthought to what you were experiencing right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand at your abdomen slid down to toy at your exposed clit which only added to the mind blowing sensations you were going through. You tried to call out his name but all that came out of you were gutural gasps. Your mouth stuck in a perpetual “O” as he only added more and more pleasure for you. “Mmm… that’s a good look.” He murmured rubbing circles at your clit and starting you on another pass up and down his cock. “When we get all the way back down, I want you to cum, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You only nodded in reply, watching your body rise and fall in the mirror, entranced at how easily he moved you up and down his dick. As he wished, the moment the last inch of his shaft disappeared into you, you came, clenching around him and crying out as white hot pleasure exploded inside of you. You spasmed, wheezing and crying, not even noticing the door had opened at that moment to welcome yet another person to the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gaped at the sight before him. He licked his lips, unsure how to present himself. He knew you would be in a rather compromising position once he arrived to pick you up, but he didn’t expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sight of you taking Diavolo’s demon cock inside of you, the way you were stretched right to your limit and writhing in his grasp sent waves of desire to his own crotch. He hadn’t planned on joining, but with how quickly he was getting hard just by watching you cum, he found himself unbuckling his pants and kneeling in front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me so proud…” He purred, kissing sense back into you and you squealed into his mouth. You were so enraptured with your own climax, you hadn’t noticed him come in at all. His hand laced itself into your hair, deepening the kiss and there was a deep, dark urge in him that he no longer could control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to push you past every limit he had ever set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you break…” He breathed as soon as the kiss was broken and you were given a second to regain your bearings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo behind you let out a low whistle at that admission, his brows raised in anticipation of what Lucifer had in mind. He leaned back, getting himself comfortable and eagerly awaited what sort of plan Lucifer had to break you and put you back together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer ran his length up and down your stretched slit, coating his cock with your juices. “Move.” He demanded, glaring up at Diavolo and the demon lord obliged, going back to the slow, languid pace he had set for you earlier. Watching your pussy stretch and take so much cock only served to make him harder and that need within him grew once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the second pass, just as you were midway down Diavolo’s cock, you felt something else pressed into you, forcing its way in to join the massive dick that was already stuffed into you. Lucifer’s eyes glowed red as he pushed you past your limit and you swore you felt yourself splitting in two with how much you were being asked to take. Garbled sounds of protest spilled from your lips, but he persisted. As Diavolo continued to sink you down, Lucifer’s own cock joined in your hole and when you were once again bottomed out on top of Diavolo’s knot, you had somehow managed to take them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… very good.” Lucifer groaned. He rolled his hips into you, shoving himself even deeper in you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soundless scream came from your voice as they went further and moved to add that massive knot into you. With Diavolo firmly pushing you down onto him, the motion only embedded Lucifer deeper into you. The widest part of the knot approached and you didn’t want to see how wide you had been split open by the two demons. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t think, all there was in your world was searing hot pain, pressure and pleasure mixed into one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as the widest part slipped into you, the tie completed itself and your body no longer felt anything. As if your very soul had exited your body and you existed in a subspace in your mind. There was pleasure, yes, but there was an inexplicable fullness you couldn’t express. Your arms fell limp at your sides They would move soon, you knew that would be the case. Diavolo had already whispered something to Lucifer as you stared blankly at the ceiling, shutting out everything around you to simply experience what they were giving you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movement at first was barely perceptible. Diavolo took charge, considering it was his knot you were taking. With the way Lucifer was crammed into your pussy, he was in no position to move as well. It was a slow rocking of his hips like waves crashing into a cliff. There was a ringing in your ears that tuned out all sound around you save for the frantic beating of your heart. The demon lord rocked his length in you, stirring that tell tale feeling of an orgasm building up in you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t think you could clench around them, it was impossible with how full you felt. But the pressure of your climax demanded your muscles to do things you didn’t think you had the capacity to. Each little motion amplified itself, sending your mind into a blank bliss and you could tell the end was near. Your skin felt hot breath on it as the men neared their release as well. Blissfully, you heard Lucifer’s voice cut right through the hazy subspace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You did as you were told, screaming until your voice was hoarse and when the high was over, all was black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You awoke sprawled out on the seat of a limo. Your head on Lucifer’s lap. You tried to move but your muscles refused to comply. Lucifer gently pat your head, shushing you quietly. “You don’t have to move. It’s a long ride home.” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Rest for now…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My.. My clothes..” You croaked, your throat as sore as your body and barely able to make many coherent sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Diavolo let you borrow his shirt. It’s big enough to keep you decent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surge of relief washed across your body at that fact. Even if it was just a shirt, it would at least be better than having to get home in nothing at all. You looked up at Lucifer who seemed so pleased. There was a small, soft smile on his face as he ran his fingers through your hair and doted on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to move again, if only to find a more comfortable position and found that Lucifer’s blazer had been protectively draped over your body to keep you warm. The familiar scent of his cologne and musk slowly lulled you into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do okay?” You asked before you were fully unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did perfectly. I couldn’t have asked for more.”  He reassured. His hand continued to meditatively pat your head as the limo took the long way home, giving you as much time as possible to let you rest peacefully. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Having taken the time to break you so thoroughly, Lucifer couldn’t wait to start the process of putting you back together as he wished. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, that was likely some hella OOC Barbatos. Do I have regrets? Absolutely not. Stay tuned for the final installment of this smut feast. Leave me a comment and lemme know how you feel about this filth. I love reading your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get to experience some intimate times with Lucifer as a year with him winds to a close.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, welcome to the finale. It's a doozy, get comfortable and a little horny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After your business trip, you were mandated to work from home for at least a week. Lucifer knew the extent of what you went through and bed rest was absolutely necessary to ensure you would be able to come back to work in top form. Even after a weekend of basically being bedridden right after the session, the soreness between your legs persisted as a constant reminder of just how thoroughly you had been used. So, when you received the text from him late Sunday night to work from home, you couldn’t be any more relieved. Your legs had gotten some strength back into them; but you still couldn’t freely move around without experiencing discomfort and limping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the holidays looming so closely, Lucifer was rather ashamed that he couldn’t give you proper vacation time off to recover. At the very least, he knew you were safe from prying eyes while you stayed at home and remoted in on your computer. It was strange though, not seeing you sitting at your desk, your back turned to him while you were entering data. He oddly missed turning around and seeing you filing away the monthly reports or retrieving files for a meeting. The office felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first time in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caring for humans was something foreign and unfamiliar to him. But, with you, it felt like the proper thing to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reasoned that he was simply doing his due diligence to visit your abode with physical paperwork that needed to be reviewed. It also seemed to be a natural thing for him to buy you some food; surely you were tired of cooking for yourself and your food supplies were dwindling from being unable to get to the grocery store. It didn’t cross his mind that food delivery was an option until he was mere meters away from your front door, one hand holding a heavy bag full of takeout and a thick pile of reports in his arm. Regardless of his oversight, it was too late to turn back now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had expected Lucifer to come over, drop off some papers to go over and leave you to your own devices. You had already shown to him that you could still complete the most of your usual workload in a timely manner, even if you weren't at the office with him. So, when he invited himself into your abode, stepping past you as soon as you opened the door to set down the food and papers he brought, you were taken aback to say the least. After all, Lucifer was a busy man and he had much better things to do than to get comfortable in the recliner that sat in your living room once his shoes and coat were off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotten a bit nippy out this week. Are you sure you’re running the heat here? It’s absolutely frigid.” He commented, loosening his tie and settling into the seat he had claimed as his own. You stared dumbly at your boss who had just so casually stepped into your home as if he lived there with you and was meant to unwind right in your living room. It had to be a dream,  you had to be hallucinating. Yet, no matter how many times you blinked or rubbed your eyes, Lucifer was right there, in your living room, his tie and the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at your stunned face, smiling a bit. “What? Am I not allowed to make a visit to my assistant who’s been ‘out sick’ all week?” He wasn’t sure what lines he had crossed, but it felt as if his presence made you uncomfortable. Perhaps he should have given you a little more of an advanced notice before coming over. The silence between the two of you grew palpable. When at the office, he was the epitome of control and composed. Humans were easy to predict in a controlled environment where there was a clear hierarchy. In such a casual setting though, he found himself rather out of place and lost. He had only vaguely ever gotten the idea of how to behave; with how you were reacting though, he was unsure how to proceed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat?” He asked, changing the subject and gesturing over to the food he brought on the counter. If he had been too forward with getting comfortable in your space, he could at least assuage the tension by changing the subject and moving the focus over to food and not to him. It would be the perfect time to reassess his plan of action while you were distracted by eating. “You should have something before it gets cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to order some delivery.” You admitted, letting out a nervous laugh. Having Lucifer in such an intimate setting was strange. You could tell he didn’t feel quite as at home as he was fronting and wondered just how you could get him out so he could go back to being his usual self without you around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind Greek.” Lucifer visibly relaxed, walking over to the bag of food and started to take out the boxes. “A new place just opened up and the marketing head suggested I try it out.” He opened the containers, revealing some of the typical dishes you expected to see, naming each one and describing them. Some dishes you were familiar with; others you had never seen before and with each description he gave, your mouth watered a little more and your stomach grumbled in hunger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the loud gurgle your stomach gave once he opened the last box, Lucifer chuckled, pulling a chair out for you at the small table, now crowded with more takeout than two people could ever eat. “Eat. I know you’re hungry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, at least having the decorum to grab some dishes and silverware before digging into the feast in front of you. The explosion of flavors and textures was a welcome change from the pizza and Chinese takeout you had been living off of for the past week. It was hard to keep your manners in mind when the table was so crammed full of boxes and you were forced to eat with the plate in your lap, hunched over the food like the gremlin that you felt like you were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Lucifer pick at his own food, ever composed and nonplussed that he wasn’t actually eating in the most ideal circumstances. The quiet that fell between you this time felt much better, the food serving as the perfect buffer between you and him and you could at least feel a little more yourself with proper sustenance in you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The year end reports are starting to roll in.” he said once you had adequate time to try everything. Now, you were just going in for seconds of what you liked best, picking at your favorites until your hunger was properly sated. “And marketing has been sending in the proposals of the ads we’ll be running this season. I’d like to go over those with you once you’re done with dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the conversation focused on work, it was much easier to forget how awkward it had all been in the beginning when he walked through your door. You nodded, already grabbing the first folder on the stack to start skimming through reports. Ad proposals were much more fun to go over than pages upon pages of analysis. The sooner you could finish the boring stuff, you could look at the more interesting things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My work computer is in the room. I can move it out here once we’re done.” you said, flipping a page and sighing when there were even more numbers you needed to double check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need, we’ll just move there.” He said, not realizing the connotations his words had. “You’re on sick leave and you must rest when you can. We’ll just carry on as you have for the past week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your body heat up at his words, trying to see if he had any intentions outside of making sure you were as well rested as possible before you returned to work in a few days. You could never read him, unable to tell what his motives were, and all you could do was follow his instructions. Once all the food had been cleaned up and leftovers were stowed in the fridge, you showed him down the short hallway to your room where you had your home office set up in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you shuffled to your computer, he could tell there was still a bit of a limp in your gait and there was a mixture of pride and shame. On the one hand, he was glad that your body still remembered the amazing experience you shared with him, Diavolo and Barbatos. On the other, he was ashamed that you were pushed to that limit at all. And then, he remembered the reason he broke you at all in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he could put you back together just how he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let you climb into bed and settle the lap desk in place before handing you the first of the reports you needed to go over. Lucifer himself took a seat in the chair he had dragged over from your vanity to sit next to your bed and look over the projections for the next few months. Normally, he would have kept strict office hours; but with holidays, even he had to put in a few longer nights to keep up with how hectic things got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you worked in silence. Even if the location was different, the professional atmosphere was the same as it always had been at the office. The only differences were that you sat in a much more comfortable position and you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> closer to Lucifer than you normal. From where you sat, you got a much closer look at your boss while he worked. His brows furrowed slightly in concentration as he parsed out the plans for the upcoming month. His mouth was set in a straight, tight line whenever he crossed anything out and wrote corrections in the margins. He was beautifully efficient in his work, blitzing through several files in the time it took you to go through one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard stray cats mewling from the cold outside at some point, breaking your concentration and you looked at the clock on your dresser. It was much later than you thought it would be, and you still had ad proposals to look through. Sighing and setting the reports to the side to look over during the weekend, you picked up the folders filled with ad storyboards. “Are you going home soon?” You asked, looking up at Lucifer who just finished the last of his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was waiting for you to finish so we can go over the ad proposals together. I’d like to hear your opinions on them in real time.” He said. Lucifer shifted from his place in the chair next to your bed to sitting beside you on your bed. You blushed, moving aside so he had ample room and got comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this new position, you could feel the warmth of his body right next to yours. It was a distraction on its own, right alongside the familiar smell of his cologne. He handed you the first of the proposals, giving you a few minutes to look through it before asking for your thoughts on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What focus you had earlier was completely lost from being so close to Lucifer. It felt like an eternity since the last time you were in the office and having him right beside you, talking business had your mind and body in conflicting positions. While you struggled to pay attention to his words and stared at the papers in front of you, Lucifer smirked, knowing just what kind of effect he was having on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you think we should run it?” He asked nonchalantly leaning closer so that he could have a clear view of the storyboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallowed, trying to ignore how his voice sounded and how you could feel his breath ghosting across your neck. It was time for work, not time for your body to crave his touch, his kisses, his… everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You blinked, turning the pages back and forth before voicing your thoughts. “I think the message of this ad is alright, but the target audience is off. If I saw this, I wouldn’t know what it’s trying to sell until it’s too late and I’m bored with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, agreeing mostly with your opinion and closed the file after writing down your comments. “Alright, what about this one.” He said, pulling up the next one and letting you go through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes scanned the script and you immediately grimaced at how cheesy the writing was. You instinctively wanted to reject it and move onto the next one. However, your morbid sense of curiosity had you reading further and analyzing everything else in the file. In the end, your gut feeling was correct and you wholeheartedly turned it down from being produced. “Unless you want to lose half of your clients, I’d say bin that one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, not bothering to write any notes on it, knowing that it wouldn’t go any further. “And what about this one?” he asked, putting another file on top of your lap desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flipped through, engrossed in the storytelling and the script, rather shocked at the proposed budget to shoot an ad like this. You nodded, thinking through the allocated funds for the rest of the year and calculated if it would be feasible to go forward with the project. You crunched a few numbers, actually invested in the proposal and didn’t notice just how close Lucifer had gotten until his hand snuck its way under the sheets covering your legs and stopped at your thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on your thigh and your brain ceased to function for a moment. It felt like an eternity had passed since the last time he did anything like this to you. You looked over to him and smiled, trying to go back to the subject at hand, though your brain refused to process what he was asking you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice…” You finally managed to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” He asked, moving his hand further up and brushing his fingers against the apex of your thighs. “You seemed to be so interested in it, but it’s just ‘fine’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cleared your throat, hoping it would reset your thoughts; but your brain was stuck in a constant feedback loop that refused to get over what Lucifer was doing to you. “It… it’s got good parts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer smirked, nodding at your answer and continuing his questions as if his hands weren’t teasing you. “Tell me more.” He encouraged, slipping his hand past the waistband of your shorts to rub your labia. “I’m interested in your thoughts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh.. W-well.” You stuttered, swallowing hard and looking at him pleadingly. You were still sore but the way he was so soft with his touches did things to your libido and your heart. “Well, it fits the mood for the season…” You started, touching on the most basic things to get your mind in the right state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did tell you these were proposals for the holiday season. It’s obvious it would fit the mood.” His lips brushed against the shell of your ear and his teeth nipped at your earlobe. “Come on now, your analysis for all the others was so thorough, what happened?” he drawled, smiling wickedly, knowing exactly what was making your brain stutter. His fingers parted your lips in turn making you unconsciously spread your legs for him to get easier access. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip, using the pain to ground your focus to the task at hand. “Well, the year has been rather rough financially for a lot of people.” You said through gritted teeth. “Showing how they’re able to… ah--” Whatever you were about to say flew right out of your mind when his finger brushed against your clit. You gasped, your whole nether region was still so sore from the last time, but your body was quickly craving more; and the only way to get that was to work. “We’re able to show people that they can… they can afford to celebrate on a budget… Ah… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you whined, rolling your hips up and gasping at how stiff all your muscles were. The sudden jolt of pain keeping you from reacting the way you wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hushed you, kissing your jaw and teased your nether lips further with his fingers, running them up and down your slit which was quickly becoming wet from his ministrations. You whimpered, hating how you were being forced to sit still due to your own body’s limits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m listening still.” He replied nonchalantly, trailing his kisses down your neck and nipping the skin there with his teeth. “I’m concerned about the budget they’ve set for this ad… your thoughts on that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gulped, amazed that he was still asking questions about the damn ad as if his fingers weren’t coated with your essence at that very moment. You took deep breaths, trying to calm yourself but not doing a very good job at it. “We-well… initial calculations say that it’s not something that can be done right no--- ahh…” You gasped in pleasure when you felt firm pressure on your clit, his finger rubbed circles around it and made you see stars. “Right now… b-but if we reallocate funds from the IT department that submitted their final budget for the year and th...they have a surplus, we can manage….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s very good news then…” Lucifer smiled, loving the way you struggled to keep yourself composed while he unraveled you bit by bit with his fingers. Tentatively, he probed your entrance, wondering how well you had healed over the week. When you yelped in pain, instinctively closing your legs against that touch, he stopped immediately. “This was my favorite out of all the ones submitted, I’m glad that you approve of it as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer went back to teasing your folds, making you forget about the pain and put your body back into the relaxed, aroused state it had been in before. Now that he knew your limits, he was free to skirt them right at the edge, teasing you until you squirmed with pleasure. “I’ll let Marketing know the good news over the weekend so they can start the project as soon as possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll be very happy about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed they will be. Final thing, I just need you to sign off on these reports and I’ll be on my way home.” He said before dropping a sizable stack of papers in front of you. “I need them right away so I can submit them over the weekend and get underwriting to process them first thing next week.” He explained. His touches slowed to a halt and you felt the fog of pleasure lift a little. Now though, you ached for his continued caresses and you whined loudly when he pulled his hand out from under the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do as you’re told and you’ll be rewarded accordingly.” He stated firmly, all the while making the most lewd show of licking his fingers coated in your slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never in your life had you started reading boring documents so quickly. You were skimming words, processing them, but just barely, all to get to what you were promised. Even if your body ached and screamed in protest, what Lucifer had teased you with was too tantalizing to pass up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, planting a soft kiss at your temple before leaving your side. You startled, looking up at him with pleading eyes, wondering if he was leaving for the night. “I’ll be right back…” He reassured you with a self satisfied smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wondered what he meant by those words for a brief moment before his actions did all the explaining as he ducked his head under the sheets and nestled himself between your legs. You swallowed, parting your legs for him after he slid your shorts and panties off. You could feel his warm breath on your inner thighs, traveling higher and higher until the tip of his nose brushed against your pussy and you whined softly at the contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still an important task to be done and you had to see it through. All the while Lucifer happily lapped at your core. His hands firmly at your thighs to keep your legs parted for him. His tongue traced your slit slowly and you caught your breath with each pass he took. The words on the pages in front of you had no meaning, but you kept reading them anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lewd sounds of him licking and sucking your folds were muffled under the sheets, yet they were still loud enough to be the only sounds your ears picked up on. Your breathing came out in stuttered breaths as you turned the last page in a report and mindlessly signed your name. Closing the file and moving on to the next one, you felt Lucifer press the flat of his tongue all along your pussy, spreading your labia and just brushing past your abused hole. At that, you moaned loudly, your hips jerking at the contact and sending pain shooting across your sore muscles. However, when you felt the tip of his tongue circle your clit, the pain dissipated and all that was left was a delicious soreness which mingled with the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so hard to focus on your work, his tongue worked you into a frenzy, leaving you shuddering and moaning his name. You came as soon as you finished signing off on the second report. There were three more to go in the stack and you wondered if you could cum once for every one that was left. It would be perfect motivation to keep working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times your body was being pushed to the point of overstimulation, you could never get used to it. The way every nerve in your body seemed to vibrate with every touch and made you twitch in pleasure always felt new; and you couldn’t get enough of that euphoria. You had never been made to work through that state, but it was a test of your willpower now, going through reports while Lucifer’s tongue worked you  into orgasm over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt like it took hours to complete reading everything. However, when you glanced up at the clock, barely an hour had passed and you were a quivering mess in your own bed, your boss between your legs, lazily licking your essence off your thighs as you came one last time, signing the last report off. “I… All the reports are done…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hated how cold you felt when he unburrowed himself from under your sheets. You could see your essence glistening on his lips and his chin, his eyes glowing that deep red color that made your heart skip a beat. “Very good job.” He praised, picking everything up and gathering it into his arms. He kissed the top of your head, making you feel dizzy from his praise and the number of times you came from just having his mouth attached to your pussy for an hour. “I’ll see you on Monday.” He said, preparing to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small part of you was heartbroken he didn’t want to stay. “Yeah… I’ll see you Monday…” You said weakly, smiling wistfully at his retreating form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year to a human was no insignificant amount of time. As an immortal, this was the hardest concept for Lucifer to grasp. Yet, after having you around for a year, it felt natural for him to celebrate the time he had spent with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You expected work to be piled up when you got back to the office. However, with your absence and also the general hectic nature of the holidays approaching, you were swamped with work. Staying late to catch up and working yourself into an exhausted heap, there were nights where you simply fell asleep on one of the couches in the lounge area so you didn’t have to worry about losing time with your commute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Lucifer wanted you to slow down, the corporate world and human greed made it impossible. You weren’t the only one who worked to the bone. Even he had to pick up a fair amount of extra work to ensure the year ended smoothly. The last three months that year were a blur, you barely remembered who you talked to or what you did. All that mattered was making sure the company ran as smooth as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when the worst of it was all over and the department parties began, it felt as if the whole building got to sigh in relief now that the storm had passed. You were invited to a fair number of new year celebrations, both you and Lucifer’s schedules were filled with more parties than meetings. Seeing all the employees under his wing celebrate another successful year with him warmed your heart. It was a rare opportunity to see him interact with others and seeing him in such a joyous setting made your heart swell with pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the last of the company parties out of the way, you were finally able to release the sigh of relief you had been holding for months. As soon as you returned to the office, it was as if a weight had been lifted and you were free to at least pretend the workload would lessen as the year rolled over. You were about to start packing your things up when you noticed a parcel on your desk. Curious, you opened it and it revealed a beautiful sparking black and red gown. You looked back at Lucifer who was leaning against his desk, watching you for your reaction. “You didn’t think I’d plan a celebration for the two of us now, did you?” He sauntered over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “We count as our own department, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course… How could I forget.” You laughed, running your hand across the delicate fabric, marveling at how it shifted in the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, get dressed, I’ll get the rest of the preparations ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t have run into the bathroom any faster. Your legs quivered a little in excitement and you nearly tripped out of your work clothes before shimmying into the black and red number you had been gifted. You were surprised at how well it fit you. Like a glove, it hugged your every curve in the right way to accentuate it. The fabric shimmered with every movement, making it look like you were walking through smoke. It felt odd to be in such a lavish dress and have nothing else to match it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ran your fingers through your hair, rearranging it in a way you thought framed your face a little better to accentuate the dress. You wanted to touch up your makeup, but had neglected to bring any with you in your rush to get changed. You would have to make do with what you had. Turning this way and that, you took one last look in the mirror and accepted the fact that it was as good as it was going to get with what you had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back out into the office space, you gasped at how quickly Lucifer had managed to transform it. There was a clear hint of magic in the air, there was no other way to explain the softly glowing orbs that illuminated the room in a warm light. They floated through the air, suspended by nothing and fueled by whatever magic Lucifer had put into them. A table for two had been set up in the time it took you to get dressed and what looked like a delightful meal awaited you. Even Lucifer had changed his usual black and grey work suit to something with a little more red in it to match you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, he was waiting for you while leaning on his desk. As soon as he saw you, he picked up a pair of champagne flutes which sat next to him on his desk. He walked over and offered you the drink, a soft smile on his face. “Courtesy of Barbatos.” He explained, gesturing at the plates of food on the table. “He felt bad about his first impressions with you and wanted to make up for it. So, lucky me, I get catering from the best chef I know for this party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled slightly, taking a sip of the champagne. “I hope that doesn’t mean that you expect me to cook for you in the future as your assistant. I’ll have you know the extent of my cookery knowledge will be phoning Barbatos up and asking him to deliver something for you.” You joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer let out a genuine laugh, leading you over to the table and helping you get seated. “Oh no, I don’t expect that from you at all. But, I’ll take note of that in case I change my mind later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, though the food presented was some of the best you had ever eaten, being in close company with Lucifer was even better. For once, conversation didn’t revolve around work, instead, he regaled you with tales of where he came from and all the troubles he had to get Diavolo out of. The chatter and the good food filled your heart and your soul; you didn’t think you would ever get to see this side of Lucifer, but you were eternally grateful for the chance to witness it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the last thing. You can’t end a good meal without dessert.” Lucifer got up and reached for a box on his desk. Coming back, he presented you with an array of chocolate coated strawberries. “Please, help yourself.” he encouraged, turning the box to you. “I have a bit of an allergy to them, so they’re all yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tentatively took one, feeling rather guilty that Lucifer wouldn’t be able to join you; however, with a little bit of coaxing, your worries were laid to rest and you happily bit into the fruit.  Lucifer watched your expression of joy as you indulged in one of your favorite treats. The way you made such happy sounds when enjoying something had him entirely amused. All the while, a small, knowing smile played at his lips. “They’re not going anywhere. You can take your time.” He said when he noticed just how quickly you were devouring them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to pace you, he pulled the box away from your grasp, plucking one of the strawberries from it and offered it to you. He looked at you expectantly, an eyebrow cocked up as he enticed you to lean in and take a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blushed, flustered that he would be feeding you dessert in this way. There was a distinct intimacy in how he delicately held the fruit out to you with one hand. His other hand cupped below it to catch anything that might fall. You obeyed after a moment of hesitation, leaning forward and taking it into your mouth. Somehow, just from having Lucifer present you dessert in such a way had dessert tasting so much sweeter to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were halfway through the strawberries when you realized something felt off.The room felt warmer, the floating lights pulsed in a way that cast a halo around Lucifer, somehow making him look angelic to you. You thought it was because you were too tired after a whole week of festivities. It must have been past your normal bedtime and your body wanted to rest. At least, that’s what you thought was the case. But when he spoke again and his voice seemed to penetrate your whole body, sending shivers down your spine and pooling right to your core; you knew it had to be something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we dance?” he asked, getting up after he had finished feeding you what was left of the box of sweets. He held his hand out expectantly; with a little bit of magic, soft music filtered through the room and set the mood. While you struggled to comprehend what was happening to your body, you mindlessly followed his directions. All your nerves tingled, from the tips of your fingers to your scalp, everything seemed to vibrate with a heat and a need that built itself out of seemingly nowhere</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he placed his hand in your own and wrapped his arm around your waist, things started to click and your whole body heated up further at the realization. Your eyes blow wide open and your lips parted in a perpetual pant as he nonchalantly lead you in a slow dance, circling the empty area of the office to the beat of the soft music. You followed him in a haze, barely noticing your body move, a practical rag doll in his arms as he spun you around and watched your pupils get ever wider and the flush on your cheeks get ever deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were so hot and bothered in such a short period of time, it was absolutely overwhelming. Your hands shook in his, your mind barely able to comprehend the music as it was singularly focused on his warmth, his smell, his voice, his everything that was so close to you. You couldn’t look up at him, ashamed that with every dance step you shared, your essence flowing so freely from you was being smeared along your thighs and the back of your legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what he had done, you could tell with the way the corner of his lip turned up. He was trying so hard to hide that self-satisfied smirk he always had on whenever you were right where he wanted you. You were so wet and ready for something other than the innocent game he was playing; but you knew better than to rush him. So you held onto your slipping control, pretending everything was alright when your body screamed to be used and not teased. That control disintegrated as you could smell your arousal while you dance; you knew there was no way he missed that smell either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?” he asked, his voice full of faux concern after the second time you circled the room. “You seem so out of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… It’s hot, Lucifer.” You said, clinging onto his lapels and leaning into him. With his arm no longer around your waist, you couldn’t seem to keep yourself upright. You could hear his heart beating as you pressed your face against his chest, steadying yourself. “It’s… I don’t know what happened, I’m just, so hot…” It was a lie, you knew exactly what happened, what those strawberries were laced with, but you couldn’t say it out loud, not when you were so affected by his sneaky little plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear… Are you coming down with something?” He asked, gently guiding you to sit down where you stood. “Are you feeling ill? Are you hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, you were hurt, your whole body ached in need and he was playing around like he didn’t have any idea what he had done to you. You whine, pulling the skirt of your dress up, a wave of cool air offering you a bit of relief on your heated body. “I hurt… right here.” You said, spreading your legs apart and giving him a clear view of the wet mess you had become in such a short time. “It’s hot… and I hurt…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your lips and throat felt dry, your whole body flushed and heated to a point where you wanted to tear off the fancy dress and just dunk yourself into a vat of ice water. You needed relief that only he could give you. Lucifer’s face of concern changed drastically the moment you revealed yourself to him and that sadistic smile you knew so well spread across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh now, that is a problem…” He murmured, pressing a finger against your soiled panties and rubbing his finger up and down to mold the fabric to your slit. “But… I would hate for you to leave the party so soon.” He drawled, putting on a dramatic pout. “I was so sure you would enjoy your time, is it not to your liking?” He pulled the skirt back down, earning a desperate whine from you; but you didn’t protest. There was a promise of satisfaction in the lilt of his voice and you were willing to go through the ends of the world at that point to get to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You crawled into his lap, rubbing your face against his crotch in a futile attempt to get him to the same playing field as you were. But, he was firm, preventing you from getting what you craved and helped you back up on your quivering feet. The music had stopped and the lights dimmed, giving you a sense of security. You leaned against him, tears starting to form as your desire became the only thing you could think about. You wanted him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “What else do you have in mind for tonight?” You asked, your voice shaking and you looked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just some games....” He replied casually, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on your lips. Just the brief contact along sent a massive wave of arousal through you and you saw stars for a moment. “Mainly, I want to see how long before the special ingredients in those strawberries really kick in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes went wide. If this wasn’t the brunt of the effects coursing through your body, you weren’t sure how much more you could take. There was no way it could get any more intense than this, yet the way he spoke hinted only at a high that you hadn’t felt before. He chuckled, burrowing his head at the crook of your neck, kissing your sensitive, heated skin and you were helpless to stop him. Your whole body spasmed in need as your nerves were caressed and teased. It lost feeling at the tip of your fingers and your arms fell limp to your sids as you were completely swept away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to do anything more than grab one of your breasts, kneading it experimentally before your tender nipples sent enough pleasure signals through your body to have you cumming. Your knees gave out and you sank to the ground, gasping as you rode out the sudden climax. The edge of your vision blurred and your ears rang as you caught your breath. Looking up, you saw Lucifer with that stupid smirk on his face, his eyes glittering and a noticeable bulge growing in his pants. You reached up to nuzzle it, burrow your head against the thing you crave and took in his musk. “Please… I need you…” You begged. “I need you right now…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were the words he had been waiting to hear from you. Just the sound of your pleas were music to his ears and did more for his libido than you could ever imagine. He brought you back up on your feet, kissing you deeply and swallowing all the delightfully lewd moans that came from your throat. His hand laced into your hair at the back of your head kept you right where he wanted as he took the prize he had waited all day for. “Then you shall have me.” He said, licking his lips menacingly once he broke the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were ready to sink to your hands and knees and let him use you as he saw fit. However, he brought you out of the office and into the elevator instead. You blinked in confusion until you saw him wave a black card over the scanner at the elevator, requesting for a floor that you never accessed before. It wasn’t until you stepped out that you realized he had brought you to the top most floor to his own abode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to admire the great view that the floor to ceiling windows had of the city. You weren’t in the right mind to notice the collection of fine art or the practical furnishings that decorated his abode. All that mattered was the beeline the two of you made to his bedroom. Even if you wanted to take a second to soak in your surroundings, Lucifer gave you no time to do so, nearly throwing you into the massive bed in the room. You let out a little yelp of surprise when you hit the silky sheets; but that was quickly replaced with your need to feel his hands on your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he had you in his own space, in the privacy of his own home; Lucifer had the freedom to act as he wished. The first order of business was to help you out of that slinky number of yours. It had served its purpose and now he was ready to move onto looking at the most beautiful thing he possessed. He chuckled darkly, sliding the straps of the dress of your shoulders, turning you over just long enough to pull the zipper down to reveal your lacy underthings. As soon as the dress fell to the floor, it took no time at all for him to expose the rest of you by quickly removing your panties and bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it took mere seconds to divest you of all your clothes, it felt like an eternity to you. The drag of the fabric across your skin made you shiver. His featherlight touches made you moan and when he finally pulled away to witness your nude form, the way he licked his lips made you shiver in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without clothes, the heat of your body was more bearable; however, it did nothing to quell your pussy’s need to be stuffed full with his cock. Spreading yourself wide once again, you beckoned him to take what you knew he wanted. This time, he was more than happy to oblige to your request. His clothes seemed to evaporate off of him; likely a result of some magic, but you didn’t care  to discuss the details on how he removed his clothes. What you cared about the feeling of his weight above your own and the fullness you felt whenever he entered you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hips levitated off the bed as soon as the tip of his cock started to tease at your folds. “Please, don’t play with me like this, Sir.” you cried, clutching onto the sheets below you as he made slow  passes up and down your slit. He chuckled darkly, pushing you just a little further before he finally, gratefully put the tip of his cock into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just at that, you could feel your inner walls clenching around him at your entrance, wanting to draw him in  further into you. With how busy you had been with work and how much time he had given you to recover since being impaled by Diavolo and himself, it had been an eternity and a half since you last felt him fill your needy hole with his dick. A mixture of curses and his name fell from your lips as you hungrily took every inch of him. He was so terrible, taking his time to make the first pass in you; but it was the most fulfilling experience when he was fully seated inside of you. Your body molded itself around him, clinging to him for dear life as you rutted against his hips, begging for stimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to torture you any further, after seeing your sweet face scrunch of up pure pleasure once he fully sank himself into you. Now, what he wanted was for your body to memorize just how good he could make it feel; and that meant fucking you right into his bed. The pace he set was just enough to bring you to the precipice of an orgasm with a few thrusts. “I know you want to cum…” He growled into your ear. “Feel free to do as many times as you want tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the permission was given, you spasmed around his cock still thrusting into you. You screamed his name, the sounds of sex and your moans filling the room as he picked up the pace and slammed his hips into you harder as you climaxed. Fucking you while your inner walls fluttered in orgasm never failed to bring him close to the edge and he was losing himself as well to the throes of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You counted maybe two or three more orgasms before his own hips stuttered and his pace became erratic, his own release coming soon. You wrapped your legs around him, drawing him closer to you until his own hips stilled and he spilled his seed into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunt of what was in the strawberries finally hit you and the need that roiled in your blood intensified, making you keen and milk him hungrily. He pulled out of you, watching his cum drip out of your hole before taking a finger and slowly working it back into you. The sex was already mindblowing and your body was telling you that it was getting tired of being so overstimulated; but, it wasn’t enough. You wanted more and you pulled him in for a searing hot kiss full of tongue and teeth. “I want all of you. Give me that demon cock of yours. Fill me.” You demanded in between kisses. “Please, I need it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard him chuckle darkly before he agreed to your request. There was a fluttering sound and you saw black feathers in your peripheral vision as he shifted into his demon form. You smiled lazily, admiring how beautiful he was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. You hadn’t seen this side of him since the first time. Even if you knew what to expect the second time around, it was just as awe inspiring as the first. You knew what was to come now and you eagerly awaited his next move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands and knees.” He growled and you scrambled to follow his orders. Your knees quaked a bit as you got into position. You could feel the bed dip from his weight as he joined you in it, lining the tip of his cock with your dripping cunt. With one smooth motion, he was buried in you right up to the top of his knot. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes...</span>
  </em>
  <span> “ He hissed, fisting his hand in your hair and pulling you up to be flush up against his chest while he set a brutal pace. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes..” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were in heaven, your body feeling nothing but euphoria as it conformed to every ridge and vein of his cock that worked in and out of you. You came only after a few thrusts, but you knew it was far from over. Lucifer’s thick girth and massive length working in and out of your dripping pussy would push you right to the edge of pure bliss and you couldn’t wait to chase that feeling with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His free hand snaked around your waist to rub your clit, sending you keening and again into another orgasm. His sharp fangs raked the soft skin of your neck, leaving welts and marks that would last for days. The pain only added to the experience and you rode out yet another high around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of me.” He growled, slowing his thrusts to start pushing his knot into you. You let out a strangled gasp, feeling the familiar stretch at your entrance. It was blindingly blissful, being penetrated so deeply by his cock and then to be stretched to your limits with his knot. There was no other feeling like it and even without the aphrodisiacs coursing through you, you knew it was the best sex you would ever have. You breathed slowly, feeling every inch of his knot enter you, your eyelids fluttering as you could only imagine what it looked like right now as your pussy engulfed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned when the tie was complete, your core accepting every last bit of him and now, his true pleasure began. He pushed you back onto the bed, letting you brace yourself on your elbows while his hands went to your waist to keep you steady. He rutted into you, rocking back and forth and groaning every time he felt your walls clench around him. You could tell he was close and with one last possessive growl, he pushed himself as deeply as he could into you, releasing his load. The warmth of his seed filling you doing its job as it brought you to one last climax before you felt your arms give way and you collapsed from exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gently maneuvered you to lay on your side so he could join you in the bed with his knot still fully embedded in you. He could still feel his balls twitching, releasing his cum in spurts inside of you as he nestled you into the crook of his arms and protectively wrapped his wings around your form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on making it through a year here.” He praised, stroking your hair and lulling you into sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I expect to be with you for many years to come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I want to hear.” He chuckled, kissing the top of your head as you dozed off into slumber. “Stay for the night… It’s too late to get you home by now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” You said, clenching yourself around his cock and he chuckled at your response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is very true.” He said, still petting you methodically and watching you fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited patiently for you to start softly snoring before he allowed himself the privilege of resting as well. His knot was still hard and firmly entrenched in you and it would likely stay that way for a few more hours. He watched your body slowly rise and fall in slumber and listened to you mumble in your sleep while he let himself soak in the soft moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Lucifer…” You mumbled in your sleep, shifting a little and clinging onto the arm he had thrown across you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He whispered, kissing the top of your head, fully satisfied with the result of a long years’ worth of training. “I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caring for humans was still a foreign concept to Lucifer; but, he could make an exception for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this to the end. I'm so touched by the support y'all have shown me and I'm so glad that so many of you have enjoyed the shameless filth. Hopefully more AU shenanigans to come, but first let me pass out in exhaustion. Marathon writing this in about a week has been intense and I'd like to sleep for about twelve years now. </p><p>Until next time!</p><p>If you liked my work and you want more Obey Me! Content such as shitposts and Headcanons, come find me on tumblr under the username ka-za-ri! Come say hi, I like it when people say hi</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just needed an outlet to write copious amounts of smut. I'm so sorry. Please take this humble offering. There will be more I just write really slow. I'm sorry. I'm so new to this fandom. Idk what I'm doing here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>